Plum's Away
by xboxbabe
Summary: Stephanie goes home to Trenton for a visit while Chris is filming in New Zealand. When tragedy strikes, she finds herself on an unexpected and dangerous journey.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

The hot California sun beat down onto my pale skin. I was asking for it. I lay out on a lounger beside my pool begging for rays. I wanted a nice California tan before I went home to visit my family. I'd been living in Brentwood for almost three years with my husband and I hadn't been home to visit since. My parents and grandmother have made several visits a year, but for reasons entirely personal to me, I haven't been back to Trenton since I moved to California. Namely, a sexy Cuban American named Ricardo Carlos Mañoso or Ranger to most who knew him.

My name is Stephanie Pine, formerly Plum, and I am the wife of actor Chris Pine, who played James T. Kirk in Star Trek, the newest movie, not the 1960s television series. Due to this role, my nickname for him is Captain, Kirk if I'm angry, and Chris when I'm feeling passionate. Chris and I met on a luxury cruise ship in the Caribbean when I was on an undercover mission with my friend, and one time lover, Carlos Mañoso, aka Ranger. In a drugged stupor induced by a woman who was stalking Chris, we'd gotten married on the ship the first night we met. When we found out about the marriage later, we decided that love was worth a try and continued with the arrangement. So far, life is better than I ever expected.

The problem with being married to an actor is they tend to go away for long periods of time. Movies are shot "on location" wherever it makes the most sense to shoot the movie based on scenery, budget, and availability. Currently, Chris is in New Zealand shooting a sequel to Star Trek. This gets me excited because, not only do I call him Captain, now he spends his days dressed like one. I love seeing him in his uniform and we've had fun with a few of them a couple of times when I visited him on set.

The nice thing about living with an actor is that when I need my personal space, I have it. Chris is gone frequently so I am usually living by myself and doing my own thing. I have the freedom to be Stephanie Plum while having the perks of being Stephanie Pine, not to mention the fact that I'm insanely crazy about my husband. When he is home from filming, I am thrilled to have him home. When he leaves, I am sad for a while and then I go back into solo mode and enjoy my solitude … for a few days, anyway.

There have been a few times when I've traveled with him so I could see new places or just to spend time with him, but my work at the local shelter for battered women and children keeps me grounded in Brentwood, so most of the time I stay home. In order to not completely lose touch as a couple, I frequently take weekend trips to visit him.

Another reason I haven't made a trek back to Trenton is the Burg gossip mill. The fact that gossip is so important to Burg life is a constant source of stress to my mother, much easier to avoid them, especially since I'm not perfect. Being married to an actor means every slip up I have is national news. And I've had a few.

My pre-Chris bounty hunter life landed me in the local paper quite often, so being the center of media scrutiny is not new to me, but with a famous husband, my slip ups went from local to national overnight. I do miss bounty hunting sometimes because it was great to be involved in getting low-life's off the streets, but the shelter gives me a great outlet and something to be passionate about … besides my husband.

Our three year wedding anniversary was in two days, but due to problems with filming, Chris couldn't make it home. I'd decided to visit Trenton and see my friends and family so I wouldn't be alone. Normally, I would visit him, but he's not the same when he's involved with a stressful portion of filming and we decided our anniversary would be better for both of us if we waited to celebrate until he could take a few days off and relax. I'm not a hopeless romantic, but spending time alone on my wedding anniversary isn't high on my fun list. I'd spent the past two weeks tanning a little each day so I wouldn't burn and today was my last chance to get the sun on me. I was flying home tomorrow night.

I had just flipped over onto my stomach when a shadow came over me. Figuring it was our housekeeper, I lifted my head and met my husband's sultry blue eyes. Stunned, I blinked and stared. He grinned and came over to lift me off my lounge chair in a big bear hug. "What are you doing here, Captain?" I asked between kissing and staring at him. Chris is six feet one inch of lean muscle, smoldering blue eyes, brown hair, and thick brown eyebrows. He has pretty amazing lips, too. And other amazing body parts I admire frequently.

Looking at him never gets old. He maintained a mouth-watering physique by lifting weights and running, but his eyes were the clincher. They could mesmerize and draw me in and before I realized what he was doing. Before I knew it, I got trapped in a sea of blue fire. He did it to me every time.

"I worked out a deal. I got to come home and see my Princess before she ran off to New Jersey. I have to fly back tomorrow night." His arms came around me and he lifted me off the ground, hugging me to him and kissing me until my body was trembling. Princess is his nickname for me. He'd started calling me that when he thought I was a princess in witness protection on the ship. He knew that something was different about me, but he hadn't guessed that I was a bounty hunter. What a shock it had been to him. "Do you remember the first time I blocked your sun?"

He referred to the day we met. He'd come looking for me on the deck of the ship and stood over my body prone on a lounger beside the pool. "No, I don't know what you're talking about," I said kissing his neck.

"I'm starting to forget, too," he said peeling off his shirt and untying my bikini top.

We ran off to our bedroom laughing like school children and then had wild gorilla sex like naughty school teachers. "I missed you, Captain," I said later. I was lying on the bed on my stomach and he was half lying across me, we were both still and satisfied.

"I think I got a cramp," he said, laughing.

"You'd better not. I still need your services one or two more times tonight," I mumbled into my pillow. Then I felt his lips on my lower back. "Okay, definitely two. Maybe three," I said, turning over.

Here's the thing about only getting a few stolen days together. You appreciate the time you have. I'm convinced that my whole problem with relationships before was that I was spending too much time with the men in my life. Chris and I work because we see each other when we can and otherwise we email or talk on the phone. Plus, Chris _never_ tells me what to do or locks me up. Two things I hate. Chris may be my Captain, but he has _never_ commanded me to do anything. He has made requests before, but never demanded. Just another reason to love him.

*******

The next evening, we got into a car together and to head to the airport. Chris had arranged his flight to depart around the same time as mine so we could ride together. When we arrived at the airport, we saw a few paps that snapped pictures of us taking our suitcases out of the trunk of the chauffeured car.

"Hey, it's Chris Pine and his wife, Stephanie. Are you guys heading out on a tropical getaway?" A short, squat man with a messy goatee and a video phone trained on us asked.

"Nice tie, man," Chris said by way of answer. We handed our luggage off to an attendant and Chris wrapped an arm around me to lead me into the airport.

"Aww, come on, man. Where are you guys going? Stephanie, are you going to watch Chris film Star Trek?" Actually, I loved watching him film, but not when things were hectic. I looked down. "Your shoe's untied," I said.

"Nice try, my shoe isn't – oh, shit, it is."

Chris and I went through security together, then he walked me to my gate and pulled me into his arms. He was holding me close, his forehead tipped forward against mine, his eyes looking deep into mine. "I miss you, Princess."

"I'm not gone, yet."

"I'm going to miss you so much that I started missing you last night," he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "It sucks about tomorrow night," I said.

"I know, but I have a gift for you," he said, smiling.

"We said no gifts until you were done!" I said, trying to act upset, but thrilled that he'd gotten me something.

"I had it made for you. I thought maybe you'd like to have it while I finish filming this movie," he said, pulling out a long velvet box.

I smiled at him and took the box, opening it carefully. Inside was a long, thin platinum omega chain. On the chain was a pendant of some type. It was platinum and shaped like an oblong boomerang with a cutout in the center. It was about the size of my thumbnail. I looked at him.

He smiled. "It's the Starfleet insignia."

I looked at it and then back at him. "You gave me a Star Trek gift?"

He grinned. "Okay, I know it sounds a little full of myself, but you know I'm not. I just got this idea and went with it. It's what we wear on our uniforms, right over here." He leaned down and kissed a spot above my left breast through my shirt.

"People are watching us," I said with a smile.

"I don't care. I'm giving my wife her anniversary gift; well, one of them," he said pulling me in for a kiss. "Anyway, I just decided that I was going to give you something that would remind you of me … and it sort of feels like you would be with me if you were wearing it. I got it long enough so it would hang … right … down … here." He had opened the catch and put the necklace on me as he finished his sentence. When he said the word "here" the insignia landed right between my breasts over my heart. He smiled and his eyes swirled with deep blue fire. "Right in my favorite nuzzling spot."

I got warm in that spot and just about every other erogenous zone on my body at his statement. He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss laced with need, sadness, and passion.

I had tears in my eyes when he pulled back. "I miss you, too." He smiled and hugged me and held me close. "I love you, Captain."

"I love you, Princess."

My hand closed over the pendant. The back felt rough. I pulled it out and read it: _You are my final frontier_. I laughed. I couldn't help it. I laughed so that I wouldn't cry. "You're such a geek," I said.

"Yes, but I'm a sexy geek."

"You _are_a sexy geek." I laughed and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to miss my plane. I'll see you. Call me when you get to New Zealand, Captain."

"Call me when you get to Jersey, Princess." He hesitated for a second. "Can you please reconsider having someone keeping an eye out for you? Just in case?"

He worried that I would run into an old skip still bearing a grudge.

"I'll think about it."

"Even if it's Ranger, I don't care. I want you safe," he said.

"I don't think you want me in Ranger's kind of safety."

"You're my wife," he said as if that meant it put me out of reach.

"Ranger is an opportunist. Don't forget that about him," I said and gave him a finger wave. "I'll talk to you later, Captain."

"I love you, Stephanie." As I walked away, he said, "He may be an opportunist, but you're mine. I trust you."

I turned around ran back to him and jumped into his arms to gave him a huge hug. We weren't normally so clingy, but we'd seen each other only a few times in the past four months of filming and this one night wasn't enough for me right now. "I _am_ yours. God, Chris. Let's go on a vacation after this, okay? Just us. For two months, nothing but sex and birthday cake."

He laughed. "You and your birthday cake." He stroked my cheek. "I'll talk to you soon."

I nodded and fought off tears. "Soon," I said and walked up to the gate attendant to present my ticket and license.

I boarded the plane and fingered the insignia. He was amazing, I decided. If I ever wanted to write out the perfect husband for me, it would describe him. He's tall, handsome, has a great ass and great eyes, and muscles. He's kind and loving, but tough and likes to laugh. He doesn't demand and he is encouraging. Yes, he still has some _man_ things that drive me nuts, but I can easily overlook them. Also on my black list: He likes to eat salad, he works out a lot, and he tries to curb my sugar habit. Those are things I _can_ complain about, so he's not perfect … but nearly so. Plus, I like how he tries to curb my sugar habit.

I don't normally sleep on planes, but after last night I was exhausted. I fell asleep and woke when we hit Denver for my connecting flight. Once on my next flight, I started making a list of how I wanted to spend my seven days in Trenton. Thinking of that city gave me a pang in my chest. I'd moved away three years ago after being beaten to a pulp by a crazy Italian man. Chris had whisked me away from danger in Trenton to peace and quiet in Brentwood. Well, mostly peace and quiet. Sometimes we still had wacko paparazzi trying to get pictures of me sunning myself out by our pool, but otherwise life was quiet.

The quiet life had gotten boring for me quickly, so I started looking for something to keep me occupied and found the shelter almost right away. All of the women and children there needed someone to take care of them and keep them safe. I could get passionate about that myself. I'd been hunted down like a dog before. I'd been beaten and it wasn't fun. I wanted to do what I could to help the women and children get through the ordeals they had to face. It was my mission and I loved it. I got a rush every time we rescued someone.

The plane landed in Newark and I could smell the stench and feel the smog entering my lungs. I'd finally come home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

I gathered my luggage and yanked it behind me toward the doors where I knew my father would be waiting with his cab. My mother wouldn't be with him because it was too close to dinner and heaven forbid that anything delay dinner from starting at six o'clock.

I checked my phone messages on my blackberry while I was walking. I had three messages. The first was from Chris. "Princess, I hope your sexy legs are carrying you through the Newark airport right now. I'm missing you and loving you. I made it to New Zealand in once piece. I'm going to crash so I'm fresh for filming tomorrow, but call me. I want to hear your voice. I love you." The next message was from Lana Fischer at the shelter. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that _Denise_ is going to testify. We've got her locked safe away. Call for a pulse point once in a while. We'll see you next week."

Denise was the code word we used for any woman we had that was in danger of being hunted down as a witness. I knew Lana was referring to a woman named Margie we had worked on getting to testify against her abusive husband. We were preparing to put her and her son, Charles, into witness protection. The police needed her cooperation and I was glad to hear she finally came around.

The third message was Chris again. "I couldn't sleep. This bed is too empty and I'm too horny to sleep. Who thought it was a bad idea for you to come here again? Love you, Princess."

I smiled and dialed him. He answered on the second ring. "Hey, Princess."

"Hey, yourself. Sorry I woke you."

"You can wake me anytime. I decided I'm on board with the two month vaca after filming ends. Just two more weeks. Think you can work it out with the shelter?" He asked. His voice was sleep warm and sexy as silk. I felt my nipples go hard. I was amazed to still have reactions to him like this even after being married. I'd always convinced myself that everything would go downhill once I got married, but I seemed to be on an uphill course.

"I'm sure we can work something out," I said. "I just got in, I'm tired and almost to the doors. My dad is waiting for me, I can see him. I love you. Can I call you tomorrow after I get some sleep?" I was smiling. I couldn't help it. He brought out the happy in me.

"Yeah. I can sleep now I know you're on the ground and happy. I love you, Princess." He yawned.

"I love you, Captain. Looking forward to seeing you," I said with a sad smile.

"Hey," he hesitated for second, "why don't you come here next week anyway? I could borrow my uniform from wardrobe." I could almost see the sultry smile spreading across his face.

"I'll talk to Lana and see. We have another Denise." I paused before pushing through the door. "I miss you, Captain."

"You too, Princess. Night."

"Night." We disconnected and I moved on. My father was looking about as happy as I'd ever seen him look. His eyes were on me and he had a slight smile on his face. This was his equivalent of jumping up and down.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and climbed into the passenger seat of the cab while he hoisted my suitcase into the trunk. The trip took longer than I remembered. I had my eyes glued to the window, looking out and watching for any signs of destruction or changes since I left. When we got off the highway and turned toward the Burg, I noticed a new building, but didn't see any signs. "What's that place?"

"Pino's, the old place burned down."

"No one told me!" I said.

"Just happened a few months ago. It's supposed to reopen tomorrow night," he said.

"Good." I'd missed Pino's. At the top of my to-do list was to get a pizza at Pino's.

I couldn't see anything else I didn't recognize. We finally pulled into my parents' driveway and my mother, Grandma Mazur, sister Valerie, brother-in-law Albert, three nieces, and Lula ran out of the house. I climbed out of the cab and ran over for hugs.

My mother got hers in first. "I've got to get back to the kitchen. I'm just so glad you're home!" Her eyes were watery, but not tearful. I was grateful. My mother crying was something I couldn't handle, no matter the reason. Mom hustled back into the house and I got a hug and a kiss from Grandma Mazur. "Well, isn't this a pip!" she said. "It's great to have you home, kid."

Valerie wrapped me in a hug. "You look great. I love your hair like that!" I patted my trendy hairstyle. It was fuller on top and razor cut on the ends to float down around my face. This was the shortest I'd had my hair since I could remember. It was also straight. "You're so slim!"

Lula piped in. "I was just going to say that. You're so skinny woman and you look like a rock star with those red streaks in your hair. Girl, I've never seen you with straight hair before." I smiled. I had the red streaks put in a couple of weeks ago. They were red, red, not auburn. Chris loved them, but he missed my curls.

"Flat iron," I said. I'd done it. I'd moved out of the Burg and my hair wasn't as tall.

"Your hair looks like Pat Benatar's, but more modern!" Valerie exclaimed. "It's great on you!" I had used a heavy hand on my eyeliner and mascara and smudged the liner for smoky eyes. My lips were painted red to match my streaks. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a long white T-shirt with a ruched top and a belt low on my hips. I'd had on a long beaded necklace that was tight around my neck at the top and then hung down to my navel before Chris gave me the necklace. On my feet were red spike heels. Hollywood Stephanie.

Lula stood in front of me with a smile."Girl, it's good to see you. I couldn't take one more minute of you not being in this town. Things are boring with no cars blowing up. I haven't gotten garbage on me once since you left."

I laughed. Lula always dressed wild. She didn't disappoint today with an orange and black striped tube top, short black shorts and wild blue hair. She was wearing orange Via Spigas and bangles on her wrists that didn't bangle much.

"Girl, just wait until Ranger and Morelli get a load of you!" she said on a laugh. _Ranger and Morelli_. I hadn't thought about Morelli in ages. I didn't let myself think about Ranger.

"Are they still around?" I asked, trying to look disinterested.

"Hunh," Lula said.

My mother stuck her head out the door. "Dinner's ready, come in and eat!"

After the meal was over and everyone left, I spent time talking to my parents about Chris and his filming and my work at the shelter. My mother was smiling. "He's such a nice man. I'm so pleased you married him." Chris had nearly charmed the apron off my mother when I'd brought him home to meet them after news of our marriage leaked to the tabloids.

I smiled. "He is. He's wonderful, I miss him." My hand trailed to the necklace he had given me. I did feel closer to him with it on.

"So, when should we expect to have some grandchildren?" My mother asked, her expression expectant.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, Chris and I have only been married for three years. We're just enjoying our time together. We haven't really talked about kids."

"How could you be married and not have a baby?" She looked at me as if I'd grown an extra pair of legs.

"Because I don't _want_ a baby right now," I said. "I love you, but you're going to have to let this go or I'm not going to have a nice visit." It was rotten, but I knew I would have her with that comment. My mother was the perfect hostess.

She nodded. "You must be tired. Why don't you head up to bed?"

I kissed both of my parents and Grandma Mazur and headed up to my old room. It was strange being home as a guest. I had eaten dinner with my parents many evenings during the week when I'd lived in Trenton. Now I only saw them once in a while. It'd been nearly a year since our last visit due to Chris and I having crazy schedules.

I'd had a pet hamster when I lived in Trenton named Rex. Chris and I had taken him to California with us, but he'd finally gone to hamster heaven. I'd been devastated. Rex had been with me through a lot, but hamsters only live so long and he'd had a pretty good life, I thought. Chris asked if I wanted another, but I decided that I just wanted to wait a while. Now I was thinking along the lines of a dog before I gave in to the baby idea.

***

The next morning I got up and waited an eternity to get into the bathroom. After a tepid shower, I put product in my hair to give it volume, blew my hair out upside down and then straightened it to lie across my forehead and down along my jaw. I did the smoky thing with my eyes, added the red lipstick and tossed on some black skinny jeans, a cream colored silk blouse with a hem that went to the top of my thighs, loose black belt resting on my hips, and bright green heels. I decided to forego any other jewelry today other than my wedding jewelry and the pendant.

Pino's was open today at lunch and I knew I was going to run into a lot of people I knew, so I called Mary Lou and asked her to meet me there for lunch. She ran up and hugged me when she saw me. "It took me a minute to recognize you! You look amazing!" I smiled at the compliment.

"So, how is married life with Captain Kirk? I heard they're filming a sequel right now," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, they are. Today's our wedding anniversary." My voice held a wistful note. "We got to see each other just before I flew out here, so that was nice."

"That has to be crazy. Oh my God, I just die when I think about your Hollywood life," she said.

"We actually live in Brentwood. It's not _that_ Hollywood and my life is fairly normal." We caught up and talked about life. I told her about my work at the shelter and about my house. "You should come visit, I'm serious. We could have a blast just like when we were in high school."

"I'll think about it," she said smiling and then she nudged me under the table and nodded her head toward the door.

I glanced back and saw that Joe had walked in. He hadn't noticed me, yet, but there were a lot of cops in Pino's whom I had recognized and I knew it would only be a matter of time…

"Hey, Cupcake. Long time no see." I looked up at him and noticed that he was just as handsome and rugged as ever. He was still wary, but he was also friendly.

"Hey Joe." He leaned down to kiss my cheek. I felt a pang of regret at what we never had, but nothing more.

"How's married life in California?" He hooked his thumbs into his front pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"It's great." I was smiling like a love struck teenager, I realized.

"I can't believe it. You're totally in love with this guy, aren't you?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, hard to believe."

"I just wanted to stop and say hi. You look beautiful. California agrees with you." He gave me a friendly smile and left.

"He's dating someone, so I think he's happier now," Mary Lou said after he left.

"Who's he dating?"

"No one knows, but they know he is dating someone. He wants to keep it a secret and no one bothers him about it. Not many people mess with Joe these days." Mary Lou shrugged.

She'd piqued my curiosity, but it wasn't my business, so I let it go.

My phone rang and I saw that it was Chris. "Hang on a sec, Mary Lou. This is my husband calling to wish me a happy anniversary." I smiled.

I picked up the phone. "Hey, Captain."

"Happy Anniversary, Princess."

"Happy Anniversary."

"I love you. Things are a mess today. We're doing the big pyro scene later and we're all on edge. We only get to do this once. If it goes wrong, we have to wait a LONG time to try it again." His voice had an edge of frustration in it. "I just wanted to call you while I had a minute. I miss you so much. I love you and I'm thinking of you today."

"Same here. I love you. Knock 'em dead, Captain." I felt my throat grow tight with emotion. I couldn't figure out why I was suddenly so emotional over his being gone. It was a normal thing.

"You're the best. I love you. I'll see you soon." I heard yelling in the background. "Okay, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you, too." And he was gone.

"That was short and sweet," Mary Lou said.

"Yeah, tight filming schedule today," I explained.

Mary Lou and I hugged then went our separate ways and I jumped into my rental car. I'd asked my father to take me to a rental company this morning on his way in to work. I rented a bright red Lexus. It was comfortable and drove well, but I didn't like it as well as my Mercedes back home.

I parked a ways down from the bonds office. On my way in, I stopped at Fiorello's deli and waved to a few people I recognized. When I walked into the bonds office, I stopped short. Ranger was standing at Connie's desk, his back to me. He lifted his head when I walked in, but didn't turn around. I walked up behind him, my heart slamming into my ribs.

"Yo."

He turned around and looked at me, did a slight double take and then gave me a half smile. "Babe."

I grinned. "Hey stranger."

Connie jumped up and ran around to give me a hug. "I didn't even recognize you! What did you do with your hair? I love the red! Oh my God, you look amazing, look how trim you are! It's great to see you!"

I hugged her back. "Thanks, I'm glad you like my hair. It's good to see you, too." I turned to face Ranger.

"How are you?" His eyes travelled down my body and I felt as if I would melt into a puddle on the floor right in front of him. I also noticed he stopped to focus on my beaded nipples. _Damn._ Standing here and getting all hot and bothered over Ranger didn't make me feel great. It was my wedding anniversary!

As if reading my thoughts, he said, "Happy Anniversary, Babe."

"Thanks. I'm good, you?" My voice was a little breathless, but not too bad.

"The same. Did you come in here to get a couple of files?" He was amused by me again.

"I don't know, maybe I did."

"I've got a good one. Want to ride along?" A challenge.

"Sure." What was I doing? "Actually, I need to talk to you about something, anyway."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Come with me, I'll drive."

"Big surprise," I said and followed him out.

He looked down the street. "That your Lexus?"

"Rental."

He nodded and opened the door to the Turbo for me. I got in and worked on not panicking.

"The red is sexy," Ranger said, touching my hair. "But I miss the curls."

Tremors shot through my body. _Okay, it's just because I'm missing my husband and I'm not getting any right now. I just need to remind myself that I'll see Chris in a couple of weeks._

"What did you want to ask me?" Ranger asked, removing his hand to start the car.

"Chris wants me to have a bodyguard. I was hoping you could pick one for me," I said.

"Pick one?" he asked.

"A bodyguard. Someone who works for you, who doesn't work for you, I don't care. I just want him to be good and I want him to be trustworthy," I answered.

"Sure." He drove along the road. "Why does he want you to have a bodyguard? Are you being threatened?"

I blushed a little. "Nope. Life is pretty normal for me now. Chris is just a bit nervous about me coming back here on my own. I probably told him too many stories about the crazy things that happened with some of my skips." I looked at him and saw the corners of his mouth twitching. "He asked me to get a bodyguard just in case and also to help keep away any zealous paparazzi. They've picked up now that he's filming again."

"I saw you two on television at the airport yesterday," he said unable to hide his grin.

"What? Are you watching ET Weekly now?"

He smiled and avoided my question. "You're soft, Babe."

"Fine, forget the bodyguard," I said getting annoyed.

"I think the bodyguard is a good idea. I'm just surprised you let him talk you into one," he said, touching my arm. I felt lightning zing through my arm at his touch and I jumped.

"He asked me. It's hard to turn him down when he's being so sweet," I said with a little smile.

"Glad to see you so happy, Babe."

I stared at him for a beat. _Are you happy, Ranger?_

We pulled up in front of a sleazy bar on Stark Street. I looked down the street noting that it hadn't changed a bit since I'd last seen it. I saw a black SUV pull up beside Ranger and Tank got out. He glanced at me and kept walking. I felt a little sting at his snub. "Wait here," Ranger said and walked over to meet him. They exchanged words for a minute and then Tank looked at me, dumbstruck. I gave him a little finger wave and he gave me a goofy smile making me feel better.

They grew serious and drew their guns and tromped into the bar. I was waiting, looking around when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Stephanie?" It was Torrence Alexander, Chris's manager.

"Hey Tor, what's up?"

"Steph…"

His tone sent alarm through my body. I listened to him tell me the reason he called. As he spoke, Ranger and Tank came out of the bar, their skip in tow with his hands behind his back. Tank took the skip and put him into the SUV and came over to say hello to me.

He opened my door and spoke to me, but I couldn't hear him. I was looking at him, but I couldn't focus. All the air left my body and I was numb. I dropped my phone without shutting it off and rested my hands into my lap and leaned my head back. Tank got worried and grabbed my shoulder to shake me gently.

Ranger came into my view. He was talking, but I just couldn't hear him. I didn't want to hear anything at the moment. He leaned down and picked up my phone and spoke to Torrence. I saw his eyes cut to mine and then he hung up the phone. He sent Tank away and got into the Porsche and drove me to Rangeman.

He carried me up to his apartment and sat me on his couch, grabbed a beer from the fridge and put it into my hands. "Babe, you need to talk about this."

I blinked. "No."

He grabbed my hands and shook them a little, "Babe?"

"I just want to go to sleep. Can I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, Babe. You can go to sleep." He lifted me and carried me to his bed, lying me down and covering me with a quilt. "Just rest. I'll be out in the living room. Let me know if you need anything."

I fell asleep amid disbelief. Confusion swallowed my dreams and followed me until I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I started to cry uncontrollably. Ranger came running in and grabbed me. He lifted me up and carried me to the couch and sat holding me on his lap and making soothing noises.

"Ranger, t-tell me that he's not dead," I said shaking. "Th-they were wr-wrong, r-right?" He just squeezed me and let me cry. "Nooooo. No." I beat his chest. "I don't accept this. People you love don't just die. They don't."

He just held me. There were no words to say. I cried with a deep, sad moan, completely broken and unable to see how I could be put back together again. My Captain was gone forever. _How will I survive this?_

I bawled my eyes out in agony. His phone rang once, twice, three times, and he ignored it. His pager went off numerous times and he never looked at it. He just held me until I was reduced to a whimpering, sniffling mess. He sang a song to me in Spanish that soothed over my nerves and I fell asleep in his arms, in his protection. I hoped that if I held him long enough I would wake up and it would all just be a bad dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

A while later, I woke up and slid off Ranger's lap. "Sorry."

"For what?"

I motioned between the two of us, "For making you take care of me. I'm in town less than twenty four hours and I already need someone to take care of me? This place is my doom."

He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "I think anyone would have needed a friend when they got news like that."

I nodded, my throat tight. "Yeah, I guess so. Thank you for the song."

He gave me a half smile. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. I was afraid of storms and she would hold me and sing that song to me." He shrugged. "Seemed appropriate."

"It was very comforting." I sighed and walked over to the window and looked out over the city.

"I made some calls when you were asleep."

I waved my hand at him in a dismissive gesture. "I'm not ready to talk about this and please don't turn on the TV because I don't want to see what the news is saying about the explosion."

He came over and rested a hand on the back of my neck, lightly massaging my muscles. "All you need to know right now is that they're baffled about how the set exploded because they had safe guards to prevent it. And they haven't located Chris's body. Everyone else has been accounted for."

He waited a beat for that to sink in. I turned to him. "Are you saying that this was done on purpose?"

He just stared at me. Same old Ranger, even after three years.

"Are you saying that he's not dead?"

He raised his hands. "Seems off to me, Babe. They found _every _body but his. He wasn't near the epicenter, in fact, he was so far away from the explosion that I'm certain he wouldn't have been hurt by it."

I stared at him and grabbed my pendant. Somewhere inside I hadn't _believed_ he was gone, but I didn't have any reason to _think_ he wasn't. "How do you know this?"

"I have a close friend who works with the New Zealand fire service in Auckland. I called him and he filled me in. They're searching frantically to find Chris, but they're allowing the media to believe he's dead." His face was stony. "And you."

"Why me?"

"They're afraid that if you don't look worried and distraught enough, whoever took him will be on guard," he said and again his face was stony, impassible.

"So, Torrence called me and fed me that bullshit line about how he was so sorry, but my husband was in a terrible accident and he was afraid he was gone … gone. That bastard! He didn't lie to me, he just let me assume." I stood up and started pacing, anger replacing my worry. "He _knew_ I would think he meant dead."

Ranger shrugged. "He may only think what someone else is allowing him to think." He looked me in the eye. "What do you want to do, Babe? I'll do anything you ask."

"Take me to New Zealand. We're going to find my husband."

"Done. We'll take Tank and Ram. Do you have anyone else you want on the team?" he asked.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I want Morelli." I was doing some mental knuckle cracking. I didn't know who it was or why they did it, but they were going to answer to me. And if even one hair on Captain's head was harmed…

"Babe."

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Try to save the violence for the one responsible." He had a smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," I said turning to face him, hands on my hips. "I'm going to get myself good and worked up and then when we find this jackass, I'm going to murder him with my bare hands. That's what I'm going to do."

He gave me a gentle smile. "Now you know how I felt with Abruzzi and Con."

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I stared at him. "I don't know what to say, Carlos." Somehow, calling him Carlos at this moment felt right. "I _never_ knew that you felt that strongly."

He smiled a little. "Would it have made a difference?"

"Before I met Chris? Yes. There wouldn't have been a Chris in my life if I had known." And I walked away to the kitchen to leave him to ponder that thought. As it was, there was a Chris now and he was more important to me than anything. Sure, Ranger was hot, steamy even, but my attraction was residual. The emotion that held me captive wasn't the same.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "I'll need to use the firing range," I said.

Ranger didn't move, he simply stared at me.

"Hello? Earth to Ranger." I waved my arm.

"You'll have to excuse me. I thought I just heard you say you wanted to use the _firing range_," he said, his expression amused.

"Well, I haven't touched a gun in three years. I have a feeling I'm going to need to touch a gun now." I took a swig of my Corona. "And I need to get some clothes because I only have pretty things, not ass kicking things."

Ranger tipped his head sideways and looked at my heels. "I don't know; those look like they could so some major damage."

"These were expensive … I'm not going to ruin my heel on some low life scum." I stared him down for a minute. "What do you think of Morelli helping?"

"I think it makes sense. You trust him or you wouldn't ask. You can't ask more than to be surrounded by people you trust." He grinned. "And he's good, has great instincts; and we can use all the good instincts we can get."

I nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"This ought to be interesting," Ranger said. He walked over and hooked an arm around my neck and pulled me to the door. "Let's go talk to Tank and Ram."

"I want Hal, too."

"Hal, Babe?" he asked with a grin.

"I like Hal."

"Hal it is, Babe. Anything else you want on your silver platter?"

"Smart ass."

***

"You want me to do what?" Joe asked, staring at me. His hair was just as I'd remembered it: almost black, a little unruly, curling at his neck. His brown eyes staring at me were hard with a soft edge. He was the same height as my husband, but more rugged and more dangerous. I had been in love with Morelli for over half of my life, maybe part of me still loved him, but my happiness depended on him right now.

"Please, Joe." I gave him my most vulnerable damsel in distress look. "Someone has my husband. I need to find him and I don't have many people I can trust."

"And you trust me."

"Yes, I trust you. I trust that you are good and that you won't give up. I trust that you'll be an important part of the team and we can't do this without you. I don't even want to try." My eyes were pleading with him.

"What about work? I have a job." I blushed and looked at Ranger.

"I talked to Juniak. He owed me a big favor and was willing to give you some paid time off to reimburse me," he said.

"You talked to the mayor without asking me." He looked angry, more than angry. He looked as if he would strangle someone.

"I didn't think you would say no. This is the kind of man hunt you love. A real mystery…"

"But it's to find _your_ husband." He stomped around in his foyer for a minute. "I don't believe this! You have arranged for me to take my time off from work so that I can look for your husband."

"It won't count against your time off," Ranger provided. "It's a freebie."

"And you!" Joe pointed his finger at Ranger. "I don't want to know what you did to get Juniak owing you a favor, but it had to be something."

Ranger just smiled. "So, you're in then."

It wasn't a question. Joe stared at both of us. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Great. Let's go back to Rangeman and get this planned out," I said, happy and hopeful.

"We're going to need contacts in New Zealand," Morelli said.

"Yeah, I have one, but we need more," Ranger added.

Joe ran his hand over his jaw. "I have a few names. This is in Auckland, right?"

"Who are you two? How the hell do you know people in New Zealand?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Cupcake, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," Joe said with a grin. "Let's go find your husband."

We rode back to Rangeman in the Cayenne. Joe's house and vehicle were locked up tight.

"I had Ella get some clothes for you for a disguise," Ranger said to Joe. I could see the muscle working in his jaw.

"You got clothes for me? Am I going to have to wear Rangeman stuff?" The look in his eyes was priceless.

I grinned. "No, you're going to be a beach bum. You said you liked diving, so you're going to explore New Zealand's beaches.

I saw Joe relax. "But we do have some Rangeman gear for you when you need to be stealthy, too."

He rolled his eyes.

All in all, I was impressed. We had managed to put this op together in a matter of hours. We were flying to New Zealand before the sun set and we were all set. We ordered Pino's and had some beers. In a fit of insanity, I called Chris's cell phone if only to hear his recorded message.

I nearly fell off my chair when someone answered the phone. "Ello?" The voice had a heavy accent, was female and husky.

"Hello. Who is this?" I asked.

"Name's Sheena, love. And who might this be?" I could hear the teasing note in her voice.

"I'm Stephanie," I answered trying to calm down my fluttering heart.

"Stephanie, eh? Is this your phone, love?" Sheena asked.

"No, this is my husband's phone."

"Oh, right. I found this phone in a seat on the Tube. I was hoping someone would ring it." The voice didn't sound like someone from New Zealand.

"Where are you from?"

"London, love." Sheena laughed. "You want me to put it in the post for you?"

I thought about it for a second. "No, Sheena. I want you to hold onto it for me. How is the battery doing?"

"Battery's full up. You want me to keep it on?"

"No. Can I have a number where I can reach you in a few days? I want to come get it myself, but I have to take a trip and can't come right away." Ranger and Joe were staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"Sure, love." She gave me her details and we disconnected.

Ranger laughed and scooped his arm around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Babe."

Joe gave Ranger a look that read danger in every possible way. I looked at both of them. "Here's the deal. I'm married to Chris. I'm _staying_ married to Chris. No shenanigans and no fighting over me. I'm friends with both of you."

Joe relaxed and Ranger smiled. "Just treat me like one of the guys."

This got me two incredulous stares. I rolled my eyes.

"So, we're going to Auckland and London?" Joe asked.

"Damn skippy," I said chugging on my Corona. _Damn skippy._


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

"What are we going to do about crowd control?" Joe asked once we were on our way to the airport. We had been lucky enough to secure seats on the only flight that flew directly from JFK to Sydney, Australia. This would cut down on our travel time tremendously. We had a small charter plane that would take us to New Zealand once we landed.

Ranger was silent for a moment. "I've been thinking about that. We're just going to have to shroud her with our bodies."

"What are you two talking about?" My tone was impatient.

"Babe. Your husband, one of the most noticeable faces in the world right now thanks to the success of his movie, is believed to be dead and you're going out in public. The paps are going to have a heyday." Ranger gave me a pointed look.

"Oh, I didn't think about it," I said.

He smiled. "That's why you have us here, so you can relax." I wasn't sure whether or not I had just been insulted.

He pulled up in front of the airport. He handed me a pair of sunglasses and I slipped them on. I figured I still had the murderous look in my eyes and no one needed pictures of that. One of his men, Woody, stepped forward from the curb and took Ranger's spot in the driver's seat. Tank and Ram grabbed our bags and Joe, Ranger, and Hal surrounded me as we began the trek into the airport.

Almost immediately we were surrounded by hands with voice recorders, microphones and video cameras. Reporters and paparazzi were yelling at me for a statement. The men closed in around me and held up their hands as a frame around us. We pushed forward, but the progress was difficult.

Finally, airport security had to come and break up the media so we could get through. Once they were involved, our bags were whisked away and all five of my heroes closed in around me. We were almost to the security checkpoint when I started getting dizzy and then the room went dark.

I woke up a short time later between Ranger and Morelli in a security cart. "Welcome back, Cupcake," Joe said looking just like he would have in the old days if I'd passed out in his presence. I thought I detected the smell of mint coming from him. Tums. I looked from one to the other and realized I was in deep trouble.

I sat up and shook my head. I was feeling nauseous. What a crazy day!

"You okay, Babe?" Ranger asked, rubbing my back.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess there's just too much excitement right now."

Joe smiled, "Well, you got rid of the paps in a hurry. As soon as you fainted, everyone stepped back and we were able to get you into a cart and zip away."

We made it through the security check in record time. Joe, Ranger and I were in first class. Tank, Hal and Ram were in business. I was just glad we didn't have to put someone in coach for the long flight we had. As far as anyone knew, I had five bodyguards with me. I figured it was only a matter of time before the papers got wind of Joe and Ranger traveling with me and then it would turn into a huge scandal. I didn't care, I wanted the best to help find my husband and I had them.

Ranger and I were seated next to each other and Joe was across the aisle from me. I was happy to see that I was in the front row so I had easy access to the bathroom if I needed it. Pino's wasn't sitting well with me. Or maybe the fact that my husband was with some crazy person who stole him was what wasn't sitting well with me.

After takeoff, I yawned and leaned back in the seat, so happy that it laid flat. "Tired, Babe?" Ranger asked.

I nodded. "I haven't been sleeping that well."

"You were tossing and turning all night last night," he said softly.

Morelli's voice carried over in an annoyed tone, "And just how the hell would you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and made a motion for him to cut it out. "Because I have ears. She was in the next room practically rearranging my bed." Ranger sounded equally annoyed.

Morelli didn't have a response, so he went back to brooding.

After a couple of hours, I woke up. Ranger was watching the on-screen movie. I hadn't been paying attention, but then I looked up and saw Chris' face on the screen, bloodied and battered. I sat straight up and clapped my hand to my mouth.

Ranger was to my side immediately. "Babe, it's okay. It's just the movie."

I blinked and realized that they were showing Star Trek. I stared at Chris, my heart aching. What sort of a crazy coincidence was it that I was on a plane to go find the man on the screen who was missing and also my husband? Tears spilled from my eyes. Ranger's chest was in front of me and his arms around me. He was speaking to me in Spanish, soothing, calm.

My stomach started lurching and I ran to the restroom and lost my dinner. I really had to get a handle on my emotions. It wouldn't do for me to get sick every time I got upset about Chris. When I returned to my seat, the movie was off and I looked at Ranger and Joe. Then I looked around the plane, everyone was looking at me.

There was an older couple seated off to Joe's left behind a tall man wearing a suit who was just across from Joe. There were three Asian women in the seats behind Joe. I blinked. The older woman waved to me and leaned forward. "Hi, honey. I think it's just awful what's happened to your husband. I asked them to have some class and turn off the movie. They are currently looking for another selection."

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes. I knew she felt bad and she thought my husband was dead. I raised my hand in thanks and sent a sad smile to everyone, then lay down in my seat.

"Do you need anything for your stomach, Cupcake?" Joe asked.

"Just some seltzer."

He signaled the flight attendant and a few moments later she returned with my seltzer. The bubbles felt good on my stomach and I did some mental knuckle cracking. I was trying to recall my last period and felt alarm bells sweep through me.

"Babe, you look like you've seen a ghost," Ranger said, grabbing my wrist in a light hold.

"I'm fine. I was just trying to imagine what was going on with Chris," I said. I was thinking fast and furious. It was now October. Chris and I just saw each other three days ago, but that was too early. We had met up on Hawaii two months ago. _Have I had a period since Hawaii?_

My mind wandered back in time. I met him in Hawaii. We had two days. _Yum._ They were two very nice days. I came home and we started the redecorating project in the recreation center at the shelter. Then what? Then Chris and I found out that getting together for our anniversary was probably out because they were behind schedule. Way behind schedule. Then I started planning my trip here. And … I didn't recall having to buy any tampons in that entire time. How had I not noticed?

I looked around the first class cabin. No chance that there was a drugstore here. Why did I have this realization on a plane where I had _several_ hours to worry about it? I thought about it and decided that I was crazy. I couldn't be pregnant, I was on birth control. Besides, Chris was missing. We hadn't even talked about it. I wasn't even sure I wanted to _be_ pregnant. I felt my mouth go dry at the prospect and I felt another trip to the bathroom coming on.

"You're turning green, Cupcake," Joe said quietly.

I laid down on my side against the seat with my face turned into the little pillow. "Maybe I got a bad pepperoni." I had my hand on my stomach and thought for sure that it wasn't as flat as it used to be. _Omigod!_

I was up and back to the bathroom. There was a light rap on the bathroom door. I opened the door to see Ranger standing there. "Babe?"

I sighed and took a paper towel from the rack and doused it with cold water, pressing it to my neck and cheeks. "I need something to settle my stomach and I need everyone to leave me alone."

Ranger gave me an odd stare and his eyes traveled down to my navel. "Is there something you need to tell me that might make me upset that you're on this trip?"

The thought came back into my mind so quickly it had me leaning over the toilet again. When I stood up, Ranger was shaking his head. "You know, when we find Chris he's going to kill all of us for bringing you along. Does he know?"

"I didn't know until just now," I moaned. "Could you please get my cosmetics bag from the overhead compartment? It's in my carryon. It's small and green."

He left and returned with my bag. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, removing all of my makeup and moisturizing. I felt refreshed and ready to face the world as a pregnant woman. _Shit!_ I looked at Ranger. "I'm _not_ ready for this. Chris and I haven't discussed it. He's missing and I'm … what if something happened? I can't take care of a kid. I'll be a terrible mother. I'll forget to feed it. I was lucky I remembered to feed Rex and he was _like_ a kid to me."

"Relax, maybe you're not. Maybe you're just … tired," he offered.

"No, I'm pretty sure I am. Look at this! I pulled up my blouse and showed him my slightly rounded belly. "Fat!"

His eyes darkened, just the way I remembered. I felt the heat slam into me from my head to my toes. Quickly I dropped my blouse and brushed my hair, then packed up my bag and moved past him to return to my seat.

"Cupcake?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine. Just a touchy stomach." I put my bag inside my carryon and sat down. I leaned my seat back just a bit and rested my head against the pillow. Soon, I drifted off to sleep with the thought that this new development ought to make life completely interesting.

I was awakened by the breakfast trays coming through. Ranger helped me sit up and get my tray table ready. "Would you like eggs and toast, French toast, or cereal and toast?" The flight attendant asked.

"French toast, please." Something I knew would feel good on my stomach. Ranger raised an eyebrow, but wisely said nothing.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Better. Breakfast should help."

Morelli was staring at me. I did a mental eye roll. The last thing I needed was Morelli making an observation about my health. I was a wreck and I didn't need this sort of a complication. Chris and I really had _never_ talked about children. It wasn't on our agenda. I was quite happy with the idea that we just would one day wake up and realize it was too late to have a child.

My hand strayed to my navel and my thoughts strayed to my husband. What was he doing? How was he feeling? Did he know I would look for him? My tray of French toast was set before me and I started eating. I was starving.

About halfway through the second piece I couldn't eat another bite. I was full, so full I felt that I would be back in the bathroom again if I ate one more bite.

Joe looked astounded. "Did you lose your appetite when you moved to California?" he asked.

"No. It's just nerves." That seemed like the better way to go.

Morelli's eyes narrowed. "Nerves usually make you eat _more_."

I sighed. "Yes, but I never had to worry about a husband before."

That comment did it. "You're right. Sorry."

Ranger nudged my knee with his. "You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble with him if you don't keep him in the loop. And I'm not going to help you when this explodes in your face. We can't work with a pissed off Morelli on our team." His hand rested lightly on my forearm. "You need to fix it before he realizes it's broken."

I sighed and pushed my tray table away. "Joe."

He turned and looked at me. "You're pregnant?"

I stared at him. "Sorry. I just figured it out earlier in the bathroom. I wasn't ready to say anything. I'm not even ready for there to be anything _to_ say to people. Can you imagine _me_, the Queen of Calamity, being pregnant?"

He smiled sadly, "I probably have hundreds of times and the calamity I imagined was only temporary and it was funny. Give yourself some credit, you'll be great." I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Will Chris be happy?"

"I have no idea. We've never discussed kids. Not once. I've never even heard him say the word kid in that context before." I plopped back onto my seat and the flight attendant came and took my tray. "This is a friggin' nightmare."

"It certainly changes some things," Ranger said, his mouth grim.

"It shouldn't. Was I planning on doing mountain climbing or skiing?" I looked at Ranger and then Morelli.

"No, but now we're both going to worry about you even more than we would have and it's going to distract us. You have to at least _try_ to stay away from trouble," he said.

I knew he was right and I nodded. I wasn't feeling particularly energized anyway. "I'll try to stay out of trouble."

They both looked at me skeptically. "I will!" I huffed and lay down with my head buried under my pillow. I heard them both chuckle and settle into their seats. _Jerks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

I had to admit to myself that I was acting childish. I'd moved away, put distance between myself and these two men, and I'd survived three years without acting like a twelve year old. Now I found myself in their joint company for less than twenty four hours and I was giving them the silent treatment. And just to needle me, they were getting along fabulously. _Men!_

My stomach was feeling better by the time we were two hours out from Sydney. I began to think that maybe I wasn't pregnant at all. It had to be a fluke. My hand went to my abdomen and I started feeling around, checking. Not exactly the most scientific method, but I had a slight bump. Very slight. Maybe I'd had too many Tastycakes.

"Babe," Ranger said.

"Don't say it." I wasn't in the mood for his ESP.

I heard him chuckle and flipped him an Italian hand signal. I heard his voice close behind my ear. "I'd love to, Babe, but Morelli and the rest of the passengers could be a problem."

Geez! The spike of sexual energy that zinged through my body almost made me fall out of my seat. "You're low."

"I'm an opportunist. Don't tempt me with obscene suggestions. I'm a master at obscene, Babe." Certainly something to remember.

Just before we landed, Ranger turned me toward him. "Okay, time to get over your mood long enough to listen to me."

I sighed and sat up. "I'm over my mood. I just don't feel like talking."

"Understandable." He looked into my eyes. "You are going to stay with Tank. I'm assigning him to you. Wherever you go, he goes. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Stephanie, I mean it. If you can't do it for me or even for your husband's peace of mind when we find him, do it for your child." His voice was soft, but urgent. He was right, I needed to stay safe.

"I will do what I can to keep myself with Tank and stay safe. I can't make any promises! Let's just look at my track record." I gave an audible sigh.

"Your track record is tainted by your stubbornness. I'll cuff you to him if I have to." And I knew he meant it. He had done it before.

When we landed in Sydney, Ranger gave Tank the update on me, which was met with a wide-eyed stare from Tank. When he told Tank he was responsible for my well-being, Tank nodded and fixed me with his watchdog look. Oh boy, this would prove to be interesting.

We were escorted out to the tarmac where a small jet waited to fly us to New Zealand. Ranger climbed in and piloted the plane. "Is there anything this guy can't do?" Morelli asked and I wasn't sure if he was jealous or impressed, probably both. I wasn't shocked because I'd witnessed Ranger's flying skills before and knew him to be competent.

When we landed in Auckland, the vultures were waiting. Tank had me tucked into his side and he was _plowing_ through the masses. I had various recording objects shoved into my face and one reporter accidentally smacked me in the eye with his voice recorder which smacked my sunglasses into my browbone. I ended up feeling a little sorry for him by the time Joe was done _talking_ to him.

We finally made it out of the airport and Ranger walked up to a man who was about his height, his build and had wild, curly blond hair that came to his chin, sea green eyes, and strong facial features. They shook hands, clapped each other on the shoulder and stood talking for a few. Tank never let go of me and I was surrounded by my posse of big scary men. Morelli was pressed to my other side and Hal and Ram followed up the rear, blocking all access.

Across the street, New Zealand television camera crews focused their cameras on me and reporters speculated as to why I would be here in New Zealand. "So much for a stealth op!" I hissed to Morelli.

"Cupcake, this is going to make our lives easier. The media attention will give us access to anything and everything we could only dream about." He was grinning … and he was serious.

Ranger came over with the blond. "This is Bobbi Tinda, he works with the Fire Service. We're going with him to the site so we can take a look around." He was looking at me as he spoke, silently asking me if I would be okay.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. Who would I run into at the filming site? Was I ready to see all of this stuff? My nerves began to deteriorate. Bobbi smiled at me and opened the back door to the SUV. Tank helped me inside and then climbed in next to me. Morelli walked around and sat next to me and Ranger climbed in the front. Hal and Ram would follow in a cab Bobbi had hailed for them.

As soon as the doors closed, our vehicle was hounded by reporters and paparazzi. Hal and Ram had to clear a path for the car and Tank turned and blocked access to me for photos, pressing my face to his chest and hiding it with his hand. Morelli lifted his jacket to block the window. "Christ, this is insane. What on earth possessed you to marry an actor? Is your everyday life like this?"

"No." My reply was muffled against Tank. "I never get media attention, but Chris was filming the big Star Trek sequel and they all think he is dead. Of course they're going to want to harass his widow. They're idiots!"

Once we were away from the airport, Tank let me up and I watched the beautiful scenery floating by outside the windows. "Wow."

Bobbi looked at me in the rearview mirror. "So you're Chris Pine's wife?" he asked. His accent was lilting and his voice was soft. I could listen to it all day.

I smiled at him. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm happy to report that we've found no sign of him anywhere. It's also frustrating. Ranger told me about the mobile call you made." He made a turn onto a long road that looked as if it went nowhere. "If they've left New Zealand, it's without the government's knowledge. No one knows how he could have gotten smuggled out without being seen. A guy that famous isn't easy to hide. Not with that lot hanging out at every airport. We have his passport and identification back at the station house."

I gasped. "He doesn't have his passport?" This worried me. My mind thought of all the possible ways a person could leave a country without being noticed, especially someone like my husband. None of the prospects conjured up good images in my mind.

"Relax, Babe. I'm sure whoever took him had alternate arrangements," Ranger said. Bobbi looked over at him with a puzzled expression. "Not now, man," Ranger said with a dismissive gesture.

He pulled into a lot with a huge warehouse. There were all sorts of cranes and vehicles around. Tents and trailers dotted the landscape beside the warehouse. We all got out of our vehicles and followed Bobbi inside.

I was met immediately by Torrence when I walked through the door. "Stephanie! I didn't know you were coming here. You shouldn't have come, this place is a mess."

Torrence was about five feet eight inches and trim. He works out; in fact, he and Chris worked out together on numerous occasions when they were away on business together. He had mousy brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a nice looking guy, but just aggressive. He made a great manager, but I wouldn't want a personal relationship with him. He would annoy the hell out of me.

I simply stared at him. "Okay, I know you do your own thing, but this is just about the saddest thing. I can't let you go in there." He looked like a wreck. The realization dawned on me that he had no idea Chris wasn't dead. I looked at Bobbi and he gave me a wink.

Time to see how well the actor's wife could act. "Tor, I know, but listen. I have to be here. This is where he was. I didn't get a chance to say … goodbye to him." A tear leaked out down my cheek. "Don't deny me this."

He sighed and nodded. "God, this is just awful. Chris was the best, just the best. I already miss him. We had dinner together just before he went in for the session." His eyes were watery and I had major guilt feelings over his distress.

I nodded to him, lowering my eyes and covering them with my hand. I couldn't stare him in the eye anymore, it was nerve-wracking to lie about something so serious. He put an arm around my shoulder and then slid it down my back, rubbing. I stiffened when his hand slid to my waist and I stepped away from him putting some distance between us. "What did you two talk about during dinner?"

"Ah, actually he gave me a gift for you and asked me to hold onto it. He said that you were really snoopy and he didn't want to keep it in the house." He looked a little sheepish. "I guess there's no reason for me to keep it. It was for your anniversary and it's already come and gone…"

"Yes, I'd like to see it," I said.

He nodded. "I have it in my trailer. Come with me."

I turned to follow him with Tank hot on my heels. Torrence looked a little flustered. "Ah, is he coming with us?"

"I go everywhere with Steph," Tank answered. "She's my responsibility." None of the guys had guns, yet. I was sure Ranger would find a way to get them, but Tank didn't usually need guns. Generally, a look from Tank shut up ninety percent of the population.

"Sure. Come along, then."

We got to his trailer and he opened the door, letting me in. Tank moved to follow and Torrence hesitated. "I don't think he's going to fit."

I looked at the trailer and looked at Tank. Torrence was probably right. "Can you guard the door, Tank?"

He looked indecisive. I put my hand on his shoulder. "The windows are impossible to crawl through and this is the only door. You're not going to lose track of me." He nodded and I stepped inside with Torrence. When Torrence moved to shut the door, Tank stopped him.

"It stays open."

"But the air –"

"It stays open or she doesn't go in." Torrence put his hands up and moved inside.

He led me back to a little kitchenette with a small table, a small stove and a tiny little sink that had a coffee cup sitting in it. "I just had coffee for breakfast. No appetite."

"I know what you mean," I said. I looked around. "Where is my gift?"

"Over here." He reached down and pulled out a wrapped box. It was about the size of my fist. Curiosity overwhelmed me, but I'd made up my mind that I was not going to open it until I could open it in front of Chris, the way he wanted it.

I took the box and thanked him. I started back toward the door when he grabbed my hand and held me fast. "How are you doing?" He pulled me into his arms for a hug.

Unsure of whether or not he was coming on to me or if he was just distressed, I held still and waited. "I'm doing alright. I have my friends to keep my company."

He nodded and pressed me close. "This is just awful. Let me know if you want to get a drink or something."

"I will." At this point, I had decided to try to work myself out of his grasp.

He pulled back and looked at me. "I just feel so bad for you." Then he leaned in to kiss me. I dodged his mouth and he landed on the corner of my neck. His arms went around my waist and pulled me in tight. "God, you're so attractive." He kissed up my neck. His hands were holding tight to my waist and I was feeling a bit claustrophobic. I shrieked when he pressed himself against me and I found that he was hard.

"Tor, let go of me."

"No, you need me." He kissed my neck again. "And I need you."

"Let go of me!" He stood and pressed his lips to mine. In an instant he was ripped away from me and I saw him flying across the trailer into the table. Tank grabbed my arm and led me out of the trailer and helped me down. If I hadn't been so pissed off, I would have thought the image of Tank scrunching down to walk through the little trailer was hilarious. As it was, my sense of humor was greatly diminished.

He stopped to look me over. "Did he hurt you?"

"I might just have some bruises later, but nothing I can't manage," I said and smiled up at him.

He didn't smile back. "Ranger's going to be pissed."

"Don't tell him." He stopped. "I mean it, he might very well go in for seconds on Torrence and I just don't need my husband's manager turning up with injuries."

He stared at me. "He's going to take one look at you and he will know."

I looked down at myself. "Why?

"Your makeup."

I grabbed a compact out of my purse and looked at myself. My lipstick was half gone and my mascara was smudged from the struggle. I mentally kicked myself for not remembering to pack my waterproof mascara. "Oh crap."

He nodded. "Like I said, he will know."

"Well, give me a minute to fix it!" I dug in my purse for my makeup.

"Babe."

I closed my eyes. Maybe it wasn't Ranger. Maybe it was just someone who sounded a _lot_ like him. I felt a gentle hand on my upper arm. "Babe. Look at me."

I lifted my head and looked at Ranger. Cold anger stirred in their depths. "I had a feeling he was a rat." Then he stalked off toward the trailer.

I ran up to him. "No, please for me. Leave him alone. Tank nearly killed him anyway." Ranger stopped and looked at me. "Carlos, please. I don't need my husband's manager turning up with injuries or going to the media. All of these things seem likely to happen right now."

"I won't touch him. I'm just going to speak with him about how to respect a woman, especially his dead client's wife." He turned from me and stalked into the trailer and shut the door.

I stood and watched, waiting for signs of violent movement, such as rocking or shaking. Nothing happened. He was inside for about five minutes and then he exited, carrying my gift in his hand. I'd dropped it in the struggle and hadn't remembered it.

He tucked an arm around me and guided me into the warehouse. "What did you say?"

"I told him about the sort of trouble people get into when they aren't smart."

I looked up at him. He was smiling softly. "You didn't threaten him, did you?"

He grew serious and stopped, looking at me closely. "I never threaten. I promise." Then he led me inside and we met up with Bobbi and Morelli. Hal and Ram were nowhere to be seen.

"This is the footage we were able to pull up of the explosion from the security cameras." I gasped as I saw Chris walk into view of the camera. He was with Torrence and they were chatting. They laughed and then Chris grabbed his script and walked over to the director. They talked for a few moments.

Chris was smiling and gesturing. _Telling a joke_, I thought. Then they grew serious and motioned to the set. A few of the other actors approached and it looked like they were strategizing. After a few moments, the group broke up and Chris walked back the way he had come off camera. Everyone was getting into place and then there was a flash and then the blast.

I hadn't realized I was crying. Morelli's hand closed over my shoulder and he drew me close. "Can you back that up? I saw something I'd like to get a close-up on if possible." Bobbi backed the video up and we watched. "Stop, right there."

He leaned forward and pointed to the corner of the screen. "We need to blow this up and watch it in slow motion. I think I just saw a door open in the back."

Bobbi turned to him. "Are you saying we have his abduction on video?"

"I can't be sure, but it looks that way," Morelli said, his hand holding tight to my shoulder. He and Ranger did some unspoken communication.

"Here's what I want to do," Morelli said. "I want all of the stage hands, security guards, and service staff back here. I want to talk to everyone. Anyone who is still alive and not seriously injured, they have to be back here. If they aren't here, I want an accounting of where they are and why they're not here. The only way to narrow down who could have taken him is to find out who's missing."

Bobbi nodded. "I think that's a great idea. I'll make a call."

I looked at Ranger. He nodded to me and walked over to Tank for a private conference. Ranger's need for private conferences drove me insane. I wanted to know what was going on. I was about ready to request a private conference of my own.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

I needed air. I slipped out the back door and decided to take a small walk around the grounds outside. We had been talking to all of the employees who worked on the film and I just wanted a minute to myself. If one more person told me how sorry they were that I'd lost my husband…

I had my arms wrapped around my middle and I was walking with my head down. The grass was green beneath my cross trainers. I was zoned in on the green, watching as the blades sped past my vision when a glint of silver caught my eye. Stooping, I bent down to see what it was. As I got closer, I realized it looked like a ring. _Strange._

I reached out and picked it up, turning it over in my hands. It looked familiar, way too familiar. I looked on the inside of the band and found the inscription: _Forever My Captain_. Chris's wedding band. How did it get here? I gripped the ring in my hands and looked around.

In front of me was a trailer with a star on it and Chris's name in the center. Chris's trailer! I slipped his ring onto my thumb and opened the door and went in. The inside was clean and tidy. In the bathroom I found his personal items: his toothbrush, hairbrush, _Burberry Weekend_ for Men, and a picture of me in the vanity mirror. It was a picture he'd taken of me when we'd gone to Santa Monica to the beach one day right after I'd moved out to California with him.

I picked up his cologne and opened it. His scent filled the room. I leaned against the wall and held the bottle to my chest, weeping softly. Being away from him when he was working was one thing, and it was difficult. Being away from him when I had no idea where the hell he was had me in knots. I recapped the small travel bottle and stuck it into my pocket.

I walked to the back of the trailer and opened his closet. His clothes were inside. I touched them and closed my eyes, remembering him wearing each item and holding me. I pulled out his favorite sweater and slipped it over my head. His scent drifted around me and the warmth of the sweater made me feel as if he were comforting me.

I turned around climbed into his bed. His pillow smelled like him. I cuddled it close to me and fell asleep with the memory of how his arms always held me at night when we slept. I saw his smile, heard his voice, and smelled him.

A while later, I woke up disoriented. It felt like there was an earthquake. In a panic, I sat up in bed and looked around. I was in the trailer, not at home. My mind came back to the present and I looked around and realized it wasn't an earthquake but the trailer moving. I got up, went to a window, and looked out to see trees and foliage whipping by. The trailer was being towed down the road. I couldn't see the vehicle pulling it because of its location, so I had no idea who had taken it.

I was a little concerned because I'd been asleep and someone had hitched up the trailer and taken off with me inside it! They had either just taken the trailer and didn't check or they knew I was here. If they knew I was here, I was in trouble.

I sat down on the bed and tried to decide what to do when I saw a foot sticking out from under the bed. I screamed and jumped off the bed staring at the foot. Fear flooded through my body. I didn't recognize the shoe, but it looked like a Star Trek uniform and that had me running to the bathroom retching into the toilet. Even if I couldn't flush it, at least I hadn't made a mess in the trailer

What was I thinking? There was a dead person under my husband's bed and I was worried about where I threw up. Where were my priorities? I thought about it for a few moments and decided that I couldn't look at the body. I just didn't feel like it.

There were some things in this life I didn't think I could handle seeing. The possibility of looking at the body and seeing my husband's face attached to it had me in near-convulsions. I was going to have to wait until this trailer stopped. I really wished I'd had my cell phone, but it was in my purse and that was back with Tank.

_Okay, Stephanie_, I thought. _Don't panic. So, you're in a trailer with a dead guy. Deep down you know it just can't be Chris. So, it's fine. You've seen dead bodies before. Just sit down and calmly wait for the trailer to stop._

So that is what I did. I sat down at the table. I refused to look under the bed at the body. I was stuck with the body, but I didn't have to look at it. _But what if it is Chris? Are you going to leave him there like that?_

"For crying out loud," I yelled. "What could I possibly do for him now?" And then I lost it. I cried until I had the hiccups. I was tired and trapped and I wanted my husband back. Not to mention that I was starving half to death. I looked up at the cupboards in the little kitchenette. There was a strong possibility that there was still food in them.

I stood up and opened a cupboard and almost shrieked with relief. A jar of peanut butter stood in there, unopened. It was a New Zealand brand, but who cared. It was peanut butter. I opened another cupboard and found a box of Ritz crackers. Chris's favorite.

I found a knife in the drawer by the stove and sat at the table. Okay, so I was eating peanut butter and crackers with a dead guy in the room. I was eating for two, I had to eat. There had to be a law about that.

I opened the jar and scooped some onto a cracker and took a bite. My face contorted in horror and I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach again. _Yuck!_ That was unlike any peanut butter I had ever tasted in my life. Maybe it wasn't even peanut butter.

I went back and looked at the jar and sure enough, it was peanut butter. "Yuck!" I threw the jar in the trash and ate the crackers on their own. I was thirsty, then, so decided to check to see if the fridge was cold and if there was anything in there that I could drink.

I opened the door and felt cold hit my face. Great! It had been running when they disconnected the trailer. I took stock of the contents. Juice, beer, milk that was probably spoiled by now, and bottled water. I took a water and sat down and opened it.

I was trying to imagine what Ranger would do when they found me. Tank was probably having a panic attack or else Ranger had made a makeshift ring to go a few rounds with him. Morelli … hmm, what would Morelli do? I hardly knew. He'd be worried. Panic used to be Morelli's style when it came to me, but I don't know so much anymore. Not that I really wanted either of them to feel like they had an interest in me.

This brought me back to Chris. Where was he? I was certain in my heart it couldn't be him under the bed and I was still not looking. I wasn't. I didn't need to see that. What if the baby could see what I was seeing and it scarred him for life? Or her?

I finally admitted to myself that I wasn't going to be able to stand it. I had to look.

I stood up facing the bed and stared at the foot. I'd seen dead people. Hell, I used to find them on a regular basis. "Just grab the foot and pull the body out," I said.

I reached down and grabbed the foot and pulled. The person was heavy, but slid out easily enough. I took a deep breath and looked down and a scream left my lungs that I hardly felt. I was staring Chris in the face. He was looking up at me with his eyes open, his expression vacant, staring off into space.

"Oh my God!" I felt myself sink to the floor and reality faded away into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Someone was shaking me. I struggled awake and opened my eyes to find two brown ones staring into mine. "We have been looking all over for you," Ranger said, dragging me up off the floor and holding me tight against him. I leaned into him and then I remembered Chris.

"Oh my God!" I screamed and looked around frantically. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" He looked around us. "Who are you talking about?"

I started shaking. "Chris."

"Chris?" He looked puzzled and then realization hit him. "Babe, you mean the wax figure?" he asked. He squeezed me and made some reassuring noises.

"W-wax?" I asked.

"It was a prop."

"But it looked just like him," I said, deflated and tired.

"It did, they did a wax figure. It was for a scene where his character is frozen." He hugged me again. "Babe, I don't understand how these things happen to you all the time."

"Me, either, Batman."

He smiled softly. "I haven't heard that in a long time."

"A lot has changed," I murmured.

"True. But some things never change." He leaned in and kissed me. Time went back and I was with him again at Rangeman, free to let myself fall under his spell. He touched his tongue to mine and held me close, drinking me in like he had been denied refreshment for three years. I opened my mouth and held tightly to him and … I realized I was scum. I was lower than scum.

Realization quickly hit me and I pulled back as if he'd burned me. The truth is, I love Ranger's kissing, but I love my husband more. I stared at him, rubbing my lips and fighting tears. How could I kiss him when my husband is out there somewhere with a psycho?

"I'm sorry, Babe." Ranger apologized to me for kissing me. He'd never done that before. He was staring at my lips and I decided I needed to change the subject.

I looked away. "Thanks. How did you guys find me?"

"We looked all over the grounds for you. Then one of the security guards remembered that Chris's trailer was being taken to the police station so they could go over it," he gave me a pointed look, "and we all got the same idea."

I lowered my head. Ruining crime scenes was my specialty. "Oh, I see."

"I admit that coming in here and finding you on the floor unconscious wasn't fun. How about if you try harder not to lose Tank? He's really upset. I won't tell you about the conversation I had to have with him." He gave me a hard look and I nodded.

He pulled me out of the trailer and got me into the SUV. I scooted over Morelli's lap and took my place between him and Tank. Tank looked at me and his expression was hurt and angry. "You left me."

I looked at Morelli and he gave me a "don't look at me" gesture.

I gave Tank an apologetic look. Tank had never once said anything to me about the times I'd ditched him before when it was his job to watch me. I guess time does change some things. "I didn't leave on purpose this time."

"You walked away from me. I nearly had a heart attack when I turned around and you were gone. When we couldn't find you…" He was upset. "I'll handcuff you to myself if you ever walk away from me again when you're under my care."

I put my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"You know how he gets if we lose you … every time you do this, I lose some of his respect." Shame washed over me. I had done this to him continually over the years, but this time had frightened him. I was in shock. In all the years I've known Tank, this is the most I've ever heard him talk.

"I just wanted to walk around outside, then I found Chris's wedding band on the ground and I looked up and there was his trailer. So I went inside. I got his favorite sweater and his cologne and I fell asleep, I just felt so close to him ... when I woke up the trailer was being towed." He softened a bit.

I watched him wrestle with his emotions and then he spoke. "My mother went missing when I was three. Besides you, she's the only woman I ever cared this much about. I don't remember her, but she was a good mother." He took a slow breath. "Now you're going to be a mom and I have your baby to think of, too." Tears sprang to my eyes and I launched myself into Tank's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I won't leave you again, Tank. We'll be a team. Unless I'm with someone else and you're relieved, if I ever leave you again, you can know it is by force. Next time I'll take you with me."

He hugged me back. "It's just that you're like my sister. I never had one, but that's how I think of you. Don't do it again." He looked into my eyes and I nodded.

"You found Chris's wedding band, Babe?" Ranger asked. I wondered that he had waited until Tank and I hashed out our situation.

"Yeah, it was in the grass outside his trailer. I can't imagine why it was out there. He had to remove it for his scenes. He could have just lost it, I suppose." I rested my head on Tank's arm. Normally, if I thought my husband had lost his wedding band, I'd be furious. Given the circumstances, I was willing to set my anger aside and trade it in for confusion. "I am so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"It might be a good idea to find a doctor and get you looked at. I'm sure that you need some vitamins," he said. "At least you could get an idea of how far along you are."

For some reason, that thought bothered me. Thinking I was pregnant was one thing, getting confirmation was a whole other ball game. "Can't we just wait until we get home?"

"When are we going back, Babe?"

I stared at him.

"Exactly. Bobbi, do you know someone that would look her over?" Ranger asked.

Bobbi made a phone call and I got caught up. "What did I miss?"

"Everything," Morelli said with a grin. "We had six people not show up that aren't accounted for. Kevin Small, Mike George, Dolan Myer, Troy Mitchell, Mike Yeager, and Eric Salazar. We're looking into each one of them. I feel like if we narrow this down, we've got our guy." He looked tired and stressed. "No one remembers a door being opened, but everyone confirms that Chris shouldn't have been impacted by the blast."

I shook my head. "If people think that, why do they believe he's dead?"

"Someone's put out a really great story, and we're not sure who started it." Morelli gestured outside. "This guy is out there somewhere and has him. People on the inside have been duped and no one can remember anything important. It's a friggin' nightmare."

"Did anyone know why he left? He was supposed to go up onto the set to get in place, but he just turned and walked off. I remember thinking that it was as if someone off camera told him to go do something." I yawned and snuggled into Tank. He had a peaceful look on his face.

Joe and Ranger looked at me. "Why didn't you say any of this before?" Joe asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it until now. It didn't seem strange to me until you said no one remembered anything about the door." My mind started working. "Did you get a good look at the image?"

"Yeah, it was a stage door. Two people went through and one looked good for Chris, we couldn't see the other guy's face." Morelli rubbed his jaw. "We know it was a man, so Karen is off the hook. I've seen a picture of her and no one would mistake her for a man."

I saw Ranger and Morelli both grinning at each other. "Oh, good grief! You two are disgusting."

Ranger fixed me with his gaze. "Jealous, Babe?"

"No, just getting bored." I lied impatiently. "So where are we with this, then?"

Morelli raised his hands up and let them drop into his lap. "I want to look at the tape and see what was up with Chris. Maybe if we can focus on that, we can get some insight from everyone. Right now, we have people out looking for the missing workers."

We got to the small doctor's office and Tank, my new best friend, escorted me in. He stayed outside while Dr. Milian examined me and, thankfully, didn't insist on accompanying me to the bathroom when I had to pee in a cup.

He did stay with me the rest of the time. I had expected that Ranger would accompany me, but I understood why he didn't for two reasons. I think that he wanted to give Tank a gift and it worked. The big man was enjoying this visit, being a part of it. I also think that Ranger didn't want to see evidence of me pregnant with another man's baby.

"Okay, well, given your hormone levels and the ultrasound, I'd say you're about sixteen weeks, give or take two. In fact," he angled the wand on my stomach, "if you'd like, I can tell you the sex of the baby." He looked at me.

"Sixteen weeks? Help me out here. That's more than two months, right?" I was calculating back even further. "That doesn't seem right. Maybe you should just do the measure thing again."

Dr. Milian smiled. "Why do you think that it's off?"

"Because I know that I haven't had, uh…" I looked at Tank and he averted his eyes, "my period in about two months, but I know I had one before that. Aren't you supposed to _not_ have one when you're pregnant?"

"Well, technically, a woman can have something that feels like a normal period through her whole pregnancy. What you experienced is normal, but yes, you're right around sixteen weeks. Congratulations, you're almost at the halfway point." He smiled.

"But, shouldn't I be bigger than this?" I asked, gesturing to my nearly flat stomach.

"Every woman is different, Mrs. Pine. I'd say that you have very good genes and you should be grateful." Another smile. "So, do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Uh … I'm not sure what I should do…" I looked at Tank. "Can he tell you and, if I decide I want to know, you can tell me?"

Tank smiled a goofy smile. "Okay."

"Would you be willing to do that?" I asked the doctor.

"Sure."

Tank and I left the doctor's office. He was grinning and looking at the ultrasound pictures. I was beginning to understand his obsession with small helpless kittens, and now babies. "I know what you are," I said to him before he opened the door.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me.

"You're the defender of the innocent." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Super Tank."

He gave me a goofy grin and opened the door. I got in next to Joe.

"Tender moment," he said.

"Yeah, it was." I smiled.

Ranger turned around. "So?"

"He thinks I'm sixteen weeks. And I have to go to a pharmacy to get some of these vitamins he prescribed." I pressed my hand to my stomach.

Ranger looked at my middle. "Good genes, Babe."

"That's what the doctor tells me."

"What's sixteen weeks? Four months?" Morelli looked down. "You're four months pregnant?"

"Yeah and the baby looks like a baby. And the doctor told Tank what the sex is." I smiled.

"The doctor told Tank about sex?" Ranger asked. I stared at him open-mouthed. I had never seen him _play_ with any of his men like that before.

Tank guffawed beside me.

"Why didn't he tell you?" Morelli asked.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to know."

We arrived back at the studio after getting my vitamins and the men resumed talking to the employees and crew. Tank never left my side and I never left his. I wanted to prove that I respected him and I was maybe a little more concerned about my condition than I had been.

Morelli was reviewing the tape and called me over. Tank escorted me and stood close behind me as I watched. "Look, right there. He flicked his eyes back to the left, then he just turned and walked that way."

Morelli nodded. "I want to show this to the crew, see if they can make anything of it."

"Okay." I yawned. "This time change is killing me."

"Tank, why don't you take her somewhere she can lay down for a bit?"

Tank nodded and led me to the break room where there was a couch. There was a window over the couch and I could see trees overhead, the leaves jiggling in the sunshine. Tank sat across from me and picked up a car magazine.

No sooner had I closed my eyes than the window shattered and I saw Tank slump. "Tank!" I screamed and hit the floor. I had just about reached him when Ranger and Morelli ran into the room. Ranger shielded my body with his and dragged me out of the room and Morelli checked on Tank. Hal and Ram went barreling into the room and they helped to drag Tank clear.

I ran over to him and touched his face. He wasn't moving. There was blood oozing from his shoulder, but nothing else. "What the fuck was that?" I shouted.

Ranger looked at Joe. "Looks like the ante just got upped."

"I thought we decided this guy couldn't be here because Chris is in London?" I asked.

"We don't know anything. We're _assuming_ a lot of things right now," Morelli said. "We have to figure out who the guy is. Let's get this over. It'd be good to get to London tomorrow, if possible. I don't want to leave that phone on ice too long. Stephanie, call Sheena and find out how things are."

I nodded and went to my purse. Ranger came with me. "Are you my new babysitter?"

"No. There's nothing new about me babysitting you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and dialed Sheena. She answered on the third ring. "'Ello?"

"Sheena, this is Stephanie Pine, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, love. When are you comin' to get your phone?" she asked.

"Soon. I'm just wrapping up here. I'll call you when I have something solid."

"Right, love. Talk to you later." And she disconnected.

"It's still there, but if I were her, it'd get old fast. I agree with Joe that we need to get to London soon," I said. I stared over at Tank.

"He's fine. His color is good. He just passed out from shock." Ranger stared at me. "You're different."

I looked at him. "Different?"

"It's good different. You're stronger somehow. Marriage has been good to you." He almost looked regretful.

"I have a good husband. He's just what I needed," I said quietly. "I didn't know it back then. I had a hard time letting go of you."

"I know. It worked out for the best. We would have had good times for a while, but it wouldn't have lasted," he said, his tone matter of fact.

"It wouldn't?"

"No. Doomed to failure from the start. Too many things I never could have told you and you wouldn't have accepted that." He looked me in the eye and I knew that he wasn't lying.

I nodded. "You're right, it wouldn't have worked."

The paramedics came and took Tank to the hospital. Ranger sent Ram with him and told him we'd get them later. He never left my side. He wasn't willing to trust anyone else with my care, except maybe Morelli, but he was busy with the tapes and interviews.

Bobbi came up to us about fifteen minutes after Tank had been taken away. "Okay, we've got Mike Yeager. He was under some of the wreckage they weren't able to get to. Scratch him off." He looked down at a notepad. "Also, scratch off Karen for sure. She's in the hospital with smoke inhalation. She refused medical treatment, but had to be admitted later."

We nodded. "Two down," Ranger said.

I was thinking about Mike Yeager and wondering if Chris could be under something else … other than his bed.

"He's not here, Babe." Ranger said. "Put it out of your mind, we saw him leave."

I slouched and he put his arm around me and pressed my head to his shoulder. "You haven't gotten much rest. You want to try a nap again?"

I yawned. "Am I going to get shot at again?"

"Nope."

I looked at him. "What do you have in mind?"

He walked over and sat on a couch and patted the seat next to him. I walked over and sat down and he patted his leg. I leaned down and put my head in his lap. Surrounded by the familiar scent of Bvlgari and Ranger, I fell asleep almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

I hadn't slept long when I was being shaken awake. "Babe, time to get rolling. We got him."

"Huh? Got who?" I sat up, disoriented.

"The guy. We have everyone accounted for but one." Joe had the look of the hunter about to pounce his prey. "We ran a check on him and found out that he used to be on the LAPD bomb squad."

"What?" I was shocked. "So, he could have rigged the set."

"Could have?" Joe asked. "No, he did. We found the explosives once we got that information because we looked around with more intent. This guy is good and super crazy."

I felt as if I'd been sucker punched in the gut, the wind went out of me. "Sorry." Morelli said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "He wants Chris for some reason and we're going to find him."

"Who is it?"

"Eric Salazar."

"How do you know?"

"Well, we figured out Small and Yeager. Myer is in jail. He decided to have some fun with narcotics and got busted. Mitchell is a security guard and his company transferred him to another job when filming was halted here. George had to get back to the States. His wife is in labor." I nodded. "Okay, so Salazar."

I looked at Ranger and then at Morelli, then I narrowed my eyes. "Come on, there's more. What aren't you telling me?" Then I got a weird idea. A very strange idea. "There's another reason you know it is Salazar, you aren't questioning it. You've got something."

Morelli held up his hand palm up with his fist on it. "Rock, paper, scissors you for it."

Ranger won. Morelli took a deep breath. "He is Louisa Sanchez's uncle."

I looked from one to the other. "You're _kidding_ me. What is it with this crazy family?"

"No clue. From what we can tell, there's no way Louisa can be involved. We checked and she's still in her straight jacket." Louisa had drugged both Chris and I one night when I was undercover as an escort on a cruise ship. Then we'd been so out of it we'd gotten married. Later on, she'd been so jealous and angry with me, she'd kidnapped me and put me on a heroin diet for twelve hours to keep me out of the way. That stunt had gotten her a one way ticket to the loony bin.

I shook my head. "This is making no sense. What could he possibly want with Chris?"

"Revenge?"

"It makes more sense that he would want revenge from me. I'm the one that married Chris. I can't get a handle on this right now." I pressed my fingers to my temples. "I need food and I need sleep and in that order."

"We also have a little info on what could have lured Chris away," Ranger said. "One of the crew saw a kid come in through the stage door. Chris had gone over to talk to him and signed an autograph. No one remembers him returning."

"So, all of this means…"

"London, Babe."

And go to London we did. We got Tank and sped off to the airport. The trip to London was going to be long. Hopefully I would be able to get some sleep.

***

Throughout our travels to London, I was still baffled at Ranger's ability to make travel so efficient. When we got there he drove on the right-hand side of the car on the left-hand side of the road. I nearly had heart palpitations every time we took a roundabout. "How the hell do you know how to drive here?" I asked as we rounded yet another curve.

"I lived here for a couple of years when I was in the service. Gotta get used to driving these crazy little cars and narrow roads if you live here unless you want to wait for trains all day long." He grinned as we hit another curve. "I hate waiting. Besides, this is fun."

I grabbed my stomach as we turned another curve. "Yeah, real fun. Can you please take it easy? There's a baby in here riding a huge wave and I'm going to pay for it!"

"Sorry." He eased up on the accelerator. "We're almost there."

"Hey, didn't you say we needed Ockham Road?" I asked, remembering him rattling off the turns he needed to take to Morelli.

"Yes."

"It's right there!"

Ranger whipped the car over and practically two wheeled it around the exit ramp off Ripley ByPass. I groaned and threw up in Tank's lap. I thought he would be sick, too, but he held it together.

"Sorry."

He waved it off and refused to look down. Ranger and Morelli rolled down the windows to help air out the car.

"Guess I should be a bit more careful," Ranger said. I flipped him the bird and held my stomach.

"Ugh, that's it. Now that I've started, I don't think I'm going to stop. I need something to settle it." I held my stomach and felt a cold sweat coming on. "I hate throwing up!"

"It's a little late for morning sickness, Babe," Ranger said.

"My mother had morning sickness late in her pregnancy, go figure." I was fanning my face and breathing slowly to try to relax. "Trust me, she complained about it constantly when I was growing up."

"If she throws up again, I can't make any guarantees about my own state," Tank said.

We stopped at a petrol station and Ranger went in and came out with some lemonade, which is a carbonated lemon flavored beverage, some plastic bags, and some wet wipes for Tank. "This will have to do."

Ten minutes later we were parked in front of a terraced home in a row of about six. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I nearly passed out when Sally Sweet opened the door.

"Oh, what the fuck. Stephanie, is that you? How the fuck are you, dude?"

I stared at him. "Is this some sort of joke, Sally?" I asked, confused.

"I don't think so. What's wrong?" He looked out at our whole group standing in front of the door. "Dude, the whole gang's here in jolly old England! What's up?"

"Is Sheena here?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a second, dude." He walked away from the door and I turned to Joe. He shrugged as if to say "small world' and we waited.

A few seconds later we were greeted by one very beautiful transvestite in a blond wig with bright red lips. "Stephanie, love. So good to meet you. Sally tells me that you are a friend of his."

"Yeah, we go way back," I said. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, we just met. He's my honey's cousin. They came over to accompany me in some gigs this fall. Two of my band mates quit and now I'm without guitar and drums." Another transvestite walked up and poked his head out.

"What am I missing, love?" He had no wig on, was bald and looked like he was missing a few accessories, as well. Namely, pants. _Yikes!_

"LaShaye, this is Stephanie. She's a friend of Sally's, luscious."

Sally nodded. "This is awesome. What are you doing here, Steph? Huge surprise, dude."

"I'm stopping in because Sheena has my husband's cell phone." I smiled in wonder and shook my head.

"Right, the phone. Be back in a mo." She returned a minute later with Chris's phone in her hand. "You're lucky it was me what found it, love. Some people would keep something like this."

"Thanks so much. I appreciate it," I said, looking the phone over. It was Chris's alright. I felt a knot form in my chest. "Really."

"I was sorry to hear about your husband. Just caught it on the telly." I nodded.

"Yeah, total bummer. Anything I can do?" Sally asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Not right now. I'll call you if anything turns up," I said. "It's good to see you, Sally."

"Totally stellar." He hugged me. "Can you make our gig tonight?"

"No," Ranger cut in. "We're here on business and hope to leave soon, we're running out of time."

"Bummer, but it's cool. Steph, I'm here until November, you know how to get a hold of me if you need anything or want to see a show." He flashed a peace sign and they closed the door.

Joe shook his head. "If he hadn't mowed down the gang before they brutalized you, I'd worry about him. As it is, he's okay by me."

"Let me see the phone, Babe." Ranger said holding out his hand.

I rubbed my hand over the phone one last time before I handed it over. "I'll take good care of it, promise," Ranger said. I smiled.

We were sitting in the car as Ranger looked the phone over. In a few minutes, he'd pulled up a video that Chris had shot. "This is from the day Sheena found the phone."

Salazar's face came into view. "What are you going to do with me?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to hold you until you can marry my niece. She is heartbroken over you," Eric said. He was sharpening a knife.

"I'm married and I think that your niece needs time to heal and get better." Chris had his Captain Kirk voice on. He didn't sound like himself and I suspected he was more afraid than he was letting on.

"Yes, but your wife will be dead. I'm making sure of it. Sooner or later, she'll come home and the house will swallow her up in to nothing!" Salazar cackled evilly. "Once she's dead, I'll get Louisa out and you can be together."

"I think Stephanie will be harder to kill than you think," Chris said.

"No, no. It's all patience. You wait until just the right moment and then 'pop!' it's all over." He laughed a little more and the video stopped.

"He had that file well hidden. I almost couldn't find it," Ranger said. "It was smart. At least we know the big plan and we have a good photo ID on Salazar."

"Okay … well, England might not be a huge country, but there are a lot of houses to check. How do we know where he is?" I asked.

"During our checks we discovered he has an aunt living in Bath. We're going to drive over there." He smiled. "We're getting close."

I nodded and took Chris's cell phone back and shoved it into my jeans pocket. It wasn't much, but it was all I had, that, and his favorite sweater and his wedding band … and his smell. I pulled the bottle out of my pocket and studied it. I remembered when we were shopping and I smelled the tester a sales lady held out to us. I had him put it on and went so wild over the scent that he bought it immediately.

I opened it up and smelled it. _Chris._

"What is that?" Joe asked. He grabbed the bottle and smelled it. Some sloshed onto his hand and he wiped at it. The scent was filling the car. I was in Chris heaven. Ranger had Bvlgari, Chris had Burberry Weekend.

"Clumsy," I said and recapped the bottle. I was getting all hot and bothered smelling Chris. My nipples got hard and I was getting uncomfortable in my fun places. "Unh."

"What?" Tank asked.

"It smells like my husband in here and I have pregnancy hormones hitting me or something." I started fanning my face.

Joe was staring at me, unblinking. I waved my hand in front of his face and then he fell over onto me. "Joe!"

Ranger pulled over. "What the hell?"

"I have no idea. He was sitting there and then he just fell over. Passed out," I said.

Ranger looked at him and then saw a red patch on his skin. "What happened to his hand?"

"He spilled this cologne on it."

Ranger took the bottle and looked it over. "Is this stuff usually green?" he asked.

"I don't know … I'm not sure how long he's had it. It's normally the usual yellowy golden color," I said.

"I think it has been tampered with and I think that Morelli here just solved the question on how they got Chris to go with them without anyone picking up on him." Ranger smiled. "Poor dumb bastard. He's probably going to have a hell of a headache when he wakes up."

"What? You mean that someone put something in his cologne that would make him pass out?" I asked. "Is that even possible?"

Ranger nodded. "There are some chemicals that absorb into your skin immediately. Even a small amount can knock you out. Probably, if someone had a fetish for this stuff, they'd be in real trouble. As it is, casual use just means a little passing out and a headache later, but at least you get to wake up again."

I stared at the bottle. I couldn't believe that inside here was something that was potentially lethal in the bottle. "Do we need to keep this for any reason?" I asked.

"You should hold it. If someone tries to grab you, douse them," Ranger said.

"Are you being serious? Because I can see that backfiring on me." I watched him and got the two hundred watt grin.

"Just lightening the mood, Babe."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "So how long will Joe be out?"

"Hard telling. Just give him room when he does. I've seen some of this stuff give people weird reactions when they come out of it." Ranger pulled back out onto the road and I settled back into my seat and placed my head on Tank's arm and fell asleep wondering how my quiet, peaceful life had gotten so screwed up.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

I woke when I felt the car stop. We were in a small city of some sort. I looked around at the old buildings and cobblestone walkways. "Where are we?"

"Bath." He pointed to a stone building. "That's Bath Spa station."

"A spa station?"

"Trains, Babe." He got out and looked at Tank. "Everyone stay in the car. I need a map. I don't know how to get to Southdown."

Tank nodded and looked at me. "Don't worry. I'm not going to climb over Morelli." He put his arm around me and I snuggled in sleepily. "How long have we been traveling?"

"A couple of hours."

"And I slept on you the whole time?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

"I don't mind. You need rest."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Tank."

He smiled at me. I felt Morelli stirring next to me. "Uh oh." We looked over at Morelli. He was moving, but his eyes weren't open.

He groaned and brought a hand up to his head. He stayed like that for a minute and then jolted awake. "Oh Christ," he moaned out and he opened the door to retch on the street. I had never seen Morelli get sick before, it was unnerving. I reached out and rubbed his back. He pulled back inside the car and leaned his head back onto the seat. "Thanks, Cupcake."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened?" He turned slightly to fix me with a sidelong glance.

"Well, good news!" I said brightly. "You discovered how Salazar got Chris to go with him so willingly."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm."

"The cologne. It has some chemical in it that goes through your skin quickly and knocks you out … when you sloshed it onto your hand…"

He looked at his hand. "This just figures. How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours."

He shook his head. "This guy is insane."

I nodded. Ranger opened the car door and got in. He looked at Morelli and smirked. "I see Sleeping Beauty woke up."

"If I didn't have a splitting headache right now, I'd make you take that back." Morelli rubbed his eyes and maintained his position.

Ranger shook his head, a grin on his face. "Okay, we should be there in about twenty minutes."

My heart thudded. I watched as we stopped at street lights and passed buildings and pedestrians. Everywhere we went there was activity. The city was alive and moving. "If I was here for pleasure, this would be amazing. I'd love to see the Roman Baths sometime."

Ranger nodded. "I know what you mean. I lived here for two years and never saw anything."

"That's so sad," I said, tears forming behind my eyes.

He shook his head. "Babe."

"What!"

"You're not going to start turning weepy now, are you? You've been doing so well." He gave me a gentle smile.

"We're just about to a house where a madman might be holding my husband hostage. How do you propose I react right now?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Babe. We're going to find him."

I settled back into my seat and my hunger hit me full force. I wrapped my arms around my middle and leaned forward fighting nausea. Tank's hand was on my back. "Are you okay?"

"I just realized that I'm hungry and I'm going to get sick if I don't eat soon." I was breathing through my mouth. "This is worse than the beast, this feels like Armageddon."

"It's your blood sugar. It's probably down because the baby is taking all of your reserves," Ranger said. He pulled an energy bar out of a bag on the seat. "Eat this. It will tide you over until we can get you some food."

I wolfed down the energy bar and thought I'd never tasted anything so good in all my life. "Are Ram and Hal meeting us there?"

Ranger shook his head. "I have them checking out a lead for me at the subway. We'll meet up with them later this evening." He stopped in front of a two storey cream duplex. "This is it."

He and Tank got out and Tank looked at me. "Stay here."

"No way, I'm sticking to you like glue, remember?" I said, scooting out after him. I looked at Morelli.

"If you guys need me, I'll come. Otherwise, I just need a few more minutes."

Tank debated and then decided maybe I was safer with him. He gripped my arm in his hand and pulled me alongside him. We approached the front door and looked at it. "Where's the doorknob?" I asked.

Ranger smiled. "These doors are more secure than what we have in the US. You can only open them with a proper key … or if you're really good." He did something fancy with the keyhole and popped the door open.

I wanted to just run in and yell for Chris, but I knew this wouldn't be the way to go. Tank held my arm and kept me close. Ranger listened for a minute and then turned to us. He motioned for me to stay by the door and for Tank to follow him.

They went inside and I heard doors and cupboards opening. While I was waiting, someone walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I shrieked and turned around. A little old lady was standing behind me clutching her heart with her hand. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to come up behind me," I said. "Do you know the people who live here?" I asked.

"I know Mrs. Grace. She's been in hospice care for the past few months and her nephew has been caring for the house for her." She looked up as Ranger and Tank came in. A small gasp left her throat. "Good heavens, these are large men."

Ranger smiled. "I'm sorry to disturb you. We were looking for some people. Do you know Eric Salazar?"

"Yes, that is Mrs. Grace's nephew. Such a nice boy. He takes my trash out for me." She smiled. "He and his cousin were here for a few days, but the cousin wasn't feeling well so they decided to take a trip, get him some sea air."

I nearly fainted at the thought of what sea air could mean. "Please Mrs…"

"Mrs. Walters, dear."

I nodded. "Please Mrs. Walters, did he say where this might be?" I asked, my hand at my throat, my heart and mind racing.

"Um…" she relapsed into deep thought and then brightened. "Why, yes. I remember now. He said he had a friend who lived in Cassis. It's in the south of France along the Mediterranean. It's a lovely place to visit this time of year."

"Oh! That's nice," I said. "Do you know the friend's name?"

"Sorry, I don't. I know it's a woman and nothing more." She smiled.

"Thank you for the help," I said as we cleared out of the house and Ranger pulled the door shut. "We have an emergency and need to find them."

She nodded and smiled. We got into the car and Morelli was looking better. "Well?" He asked.

"France," I said and sighed.

"France?"

"Yeah. I'm getting tired of all this traveling." I flicked a leaf off my pant leg and watched it float to the floor. "I just want to go home with the Captain."

"We're close," Tank said. "This is a good lead."

I nodded and felt hot tears on my cheeks. "I think you need some food, Babe," Ranger said, pulling out onto the street. "I saw a pub a couple of miles away, why don't we stop in for some food?"

Joe slid an arm around my shoulders and tugged me close. "It's going to be fine, Cupcake."

I nodded and slipped my hand up to run my finger over my necklace. It was meant to warm my heart and bring happy memories, but at the moment it felt like cold metal against my skin. I wanted warm flesh.

We reached the pub and went in to find a table. The waitress came and brought drinks around. We looked at the menus and then Ranger went up to the cashier to order. We were seated in front of a fire and the heat felt good. The air was cold, damp, and windy and I hadn't packed anything warm enough to keep away the chill. Chris's sweater helped, but it wasn't quite enough.

The food came and I dug in. I was ravenous. I'd ordered a chicken pot pie and bread pudding with custard cream sauce. Ranger made some calls while I began poking my fork through the puff pastry crust. I ate a few bites and then dropped my fork. "I can't believe it. I'm full."

Everyone looked at me. Ranger smiled. "Rachel was like this. She'd pull everything out but the kitchen sink to eat and then could hardly eat any of it. Just save it. You'll be hungry sooner rather than later."

I nodded. I tried to take a nibble of the bread pudding, but decided I'd be sick if I tried to force it. I was disappointed. I'd really been looking forward to dessert. I made a mental note to start with dessert next time.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I have us booked on a flight from Bristol to Paris, but then we'll need to either drive or take the train to Cassis. I don't want to get to an airport near the south of France and alert him to our presence with miss media grabber, here," Ranger said.

I gave him a dirty look and stood. Tank stood with me and I grinned. "I know you're serious about being with me everywhere, but can I go to the bathroom without you?"

He looked at Ranger and Ranger nodded. As long as Salazar wasn't here, there was no immediate danger to my person. Tank sat and I walked to the back of the old wood and stone building and then down a dark hallway back to the restrooms. I was just about the ladies room when a door opened and a hand snaked out to wrap around my mouth and grab me.

I was dragged down the hallway and outside to the parking lot. I caught a flash of brown hair as I was shoved into the trunk. The car began to move and I held onto anything I could to keep from sliding around. I really hated being put into trunks. "Come on! Couldn't you be more creative than to use the trunk?" I yelled.

The car drove for a few moments, went over some bumpy roads or terrain of some sort, and then stopped. The car door opened and slammed shut. I braced myself for violence, but nothing happened. The car stopped and I was left in the trunk. Who leaves a person locked in a trunk?

I felt around for the emergency trunk release, but it didn't work. It had been disabled. Now some panic started to set in. I could think of a few reasons why someone would disable an emergency trunk release. None of them were good reasons.

I was smacking myself in the head mentally over not letting Tank do his overprotective thing. I wouldn't be in a trunk if I'd just let him have his way. My one consolation was that at least Ranger couldn't get pissed at Tank. He gave permission.

I held still, catching my breath and I got to thinking. Someone had shot at me in New Zealand. Salazar wanted me dead. Now someone else grabbed me and shoved me into a trunk and left me. Salazar wasn't around. Who was around?

I listened and determined that no one was in or around the car. It was deserted. The pig had driven me out somewhere and left me in a trunk where no one would find me. That thought sprang me into action. I used my feet and hands, clawing at the back of the car seats. Many cars had seats that folded down to create storage space. The Brits are clever at creating space in small places, so I felt confident the seats would fold down.

I finally found the latch and popped the seat down. I struggled out of the trunk into the back seat of the car and made to climb into the front seat to open the door when I saw it. A bomb. The time said fifteen seconds. With a yell, I leapt into the front seat and tried the door. It wouldn't open and I couldn't get the lock out.

I saw an emergency hammer in a small compartment and smashed the window and dove out and scrambled away. The explosion nearly threw me into next week. I slid down the hill away from the burning car and flying debris and didn't move. I focused on trying to feel whether or not anything was hurt.

I hadn't especially been the most excited person in the world to discover I was pregnant. It really messes with my mind that I didn't know for so long; however, I also didn't _not_ want the baby. I was worried to death that something would happen to him or her. I struggled to hold back my tears and my fear and tried to stand.

A shooting pain went through my ankle and I looked down. I sighed. It was either broken or very badly stained, but either way, I couldn't walk on it. I looked around. I was in a wooded area. We hadn't gone far, so I felt that if I could just hobble in the right direction, I'd quickly find a road or house and someone to help me.

I had just started working my way up the hill when a figure stepped into my view. I looked up and met light brown eyes. "Torrence."

"Hello, Stephanie." He was angry. "How did you get out of the car?"

"I can be pretty determined when I'm afraid," I said calmly.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Of you? No. Not now," I said, standing on my good foot.

He snarled. "You think you're so clever. You and your husband. Mr. Hollywood actor, big movie star. Did you know that he fired me the day of the explosion? Ungrateful bastard."

"He fired you? But you were talking and joking around on the video." I said. Personally, I was glad now, but I wondered what made Chris fire him.

"Yes. He said that I was too aggressive with people and was giving him an image he didn't want. Oh, I played along at a happy departure, but I knew that he'd soon be in despair." He laughed, but there was no joy in the laugh. "Me? Ruining his reputation. Can you believe that?"

"Hard to believe," I muttered.

"I heard that. Don't speak to me in that tone!" He backhanded me across the cheek and sent me tumbling down the hill. I curled my legs up and held onto them to protect my stomach. I reached the bottom and was surprised to know that I had gone down without incident. I was a bit scratched up and my ankle hurt like hell, but I was fine.

I looked up and saw Torrence coming toward me. I turned to leave and he grabbed the back of my sweater. "If you scream or try to run, I'll plunge this knife into your stomach. I know about the baby. I talked to the good doctor."

I looked at him. He was holding a long chopping knife that looked very sharp. I nodded. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the woods. I groaned when my weight hit my foot and I collapsed. "Get up!" he yelled, waving the knife at me.

"I can't. I hurt my ankle, I can't walk on it," I said. I was too afraid and angry to cry. I just stared at him.

He shook his head. "This isn't supposed to happen. You're too hard to kill. And what's with the Titan following you everywhere?" He leaned down and scooped me over his shoulder. I was surprised at how strong he was. He didn't look especially strong, not like any of the guys, but he'd picked me up with no trouble.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Deeper into the woods. I'm going to finish what we started in my trailer. Then I'm going to bury you like I've been paid to do." He walked through the woods as if he didn't have a grown woman over his shoulder.

"Paid?"

"Salazar. When he found that Chris had fired me, he knew he would have an ally. You're not going to find Chris, Stephanie. Everything is going according to plan … with the exception that you're not dead, yet." He chuckled. "But soon. I can't wait to get my hands on you. I've been wondering what you'd be like in bed for a couple of years now."

The thought made me feel sick. He really was a rat. He stopped and set me down. "Okay, now it's time. Take off your clothes."

I stared at him and he lowered the knife and pressed the tip to my abdomen. "If I have to, I'll kill your kid, first. But either way, I'm going to have you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

I nodded and changed gears. "You don't have to hurt me to get me to be with you, you know," I said, stripping off my sweater. "I've admired you for a long time." I gave him my sexiest bedroom eyes and began to work the buttons of my blouse. Did I want this to happen? No! But I would do whatever I could to protect my baby, even if that meant willingly giving him what he wanted.

"You have?" He looked at me skeptically. "You never let me know."

"I'm the wife of a famous celebrity. Everyone watches me and I care about Chris. I wouldn't want to hurt him." I moved in, stroking his neck with my fingertip. "But I couldn't get you out of my mind." I leaned in and gave his neck a little nip with my teeth. "Mmm, I could eat you up."

The knife lowered and he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. His mouth closed on mine in a kiss. His tongue was practically down my throat and his hands were all over me. He grabbed my breasts, my hips, and my waist. He put his hand into my hair and grabbed a fistful immobilizing my head as he explored my neck.

He leaned back up and finished unbuttoning my blouse and stood looking at me in my bra. "Oh my God. You're perfect." _Now or never_, I decided. I reached up behind and unhooked my bra and let it drop. He gasped and reached out to touch one, staring in wonder. _What the hell?_

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked, becoming uncomfortable at his reaction.

He blushed. "Not really." Oh brother. I decided this could really work for keeping me alive, though, and I wouldn't have to worry about diseases.

I smiled. "I think it's sweet," I said. I pressed closer to him. "I would have you all to myself forever. We could run away together. No one would know. I would disappear from the public eye and then we'd have each other." I started tugging his shirt out of his waist band and pressed my hands to his chest under his shirt. It was too bad he was a slimy little worm because he had an impressive chest. If he wasn't half crazy, he would have made some woman happy.

"We would," he said, pondering the thought. "But Eric would kill me if he found out."

"How would he know? Do you have to go report to him?" I asked, unbuckling his belt. I was going to make him sing Sound of Music in a minute. I was thinking that I'd better get to stay alive for this.

"I have to call him." He gasped when I pushed his shirt off him and kissed his chest. "Oh my God." I kissed my way down his chest and reached his waist band. I sent up a prayer that I could make it through this and that Chris would forgive me and I unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper.

Then I couldn't believe it. The shock of what I was doing sent him over the edge. He began convulsing like crazy and sank to his knees. I stared at him, open-mouthed. Oh, that was bad. That was very, very bad … for him. Great for me.

He sat on the ground, embarrassment coloring his face. _Oh no, I have to fix this before he gets angry._ I smiled at him. "You lasted longer than Chris the first time I was with him," I said, pulling him close and hugging him.

"I did?" He pulled back and looked at me.

I gave him my most innocent face. "Yes. I was afraid I would never get him trained." I pressed close and rubbed my breasts against his chest. "You know I married him for his money, right?"

He nodded, unable to speak. His mouth was open and he was staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ranger coming through the trees, silent as a cat. I raised my voice. "Yes, and then I had to see you all the time and could never get my hands on you." Morelli was coming in on my left. I had to distract him.

"Kiss me, Torrence!" I said, pulling him close and placing my mouth over his. He dropped the knife and wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity. Ranger tackled him and began using him as a punching bag. Morelli came over to me and scooped me and my clothing up and hauled me back up the hill. He handed me off to Tank and I saw rage in his eyes when he turned around to go back to Ranger and Torrence.

Tank tried to keep his eyes averted while helping me get dressed. I was shaking so bad from cold and fright, I couldn't hook my bra. "Tank," I said.

"What?" he asked, looking up at the tree tops.

"I can't hook my bra. My hands are shaking, I need help." I saw his eyes roll heavenward as if he was saying a prayer and he looked down to help.

"I'm better at ripping them off, not hooking them up," he said. I smiled tightly. He leaned me forward so he could see my back and hooked my bra. Then he reached down and got my blouse, helped me pull it on, and buttoned it for me. I was trembling uncontrollably. He pulled the sweater over my head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Okay, let's go. The car is up the hill."

"I can't walk. The explosion threw me and I think I either broke or sprained my ankle." He looked down at my foot and then bent to scoop me up. I held tightly to him, soaking in his warmth. It was really chilly out here. "He was going to kill my baby. He had a knife pressed to my stomach, I had to do it. I had to save the baby." Tears were running down my face.

Tank stopped mid-stride and turned around. He brought me over to where Ranger and Morelli were talking to Torrence and dropped me into Ranger's arms. "Requesting permission to take over from here."

Ranger looked at Tank and his furious expression, then he looked at me. "Babe?"

"I think Tank deserves the satisfaction," I said and then I looked down at Torrence. His nose was bleeding and he looked like he'd run into a dump truck. "And I think that he deserves Tank."

Ranger nodded and carried me in the direction of the car. We stopped and looked at Morelli. I could see the moral dilemma. "You're not a cop here, Joe," I said.

He nodded curtly and followed us back to the car. Ranger put me into the back seat and Joe climbed in, not saying anything. I bit my lip. If I thought about it, I would cry. I was terrified. He'd almost killed me and then … I just wasn't going to think about it.

Ranger got in next to me and both he and Joe stared at me. "I had to play along. He told me he would kill the baby." Tears flooded down my cheeks. "He had me in the trunk of the car and a bomb with a timer. The emergency release was disabled and I couldn't get out."

I swiped the tears away and continued. "I found the release for the seats and climbed out and the timer was almost up, so I broke the window and dove through. The car exploded and sent me flying and I must have twisted my ankle because it hurts now."

"He told me he was going to finish what he started in his trailer and I knew he meant it. He told me he was going to kill me when he was done, so I decided to tell him that I've always wanted him." I choked on a sob. "Something in me changed. He held a knife over my abdomen and he told me he would kill the baby and I knew I had to make him believe that I wanted him. And I would have gone through with it, God help me I would have."

I was crying fully now. I had my arms around my middle and I was thinking about how things had gotten so desperate. "Salazar really wants me dead."

Ranger pulled me into his arms and held me. "It was smart, Babe. You were surviving."

"Do you think Chris will forgive me?" I asked.

"I think Chris will be happy you did what you could to protect yourself and your child." He kissed my temple.

I grabbed Morelli's hand. "I'm so glad you're both here. I don't know what I would have done without you." I kissed Ranger's cheek and then kissed Morelli's cheek and hugged him.

"You gave us quite a scare, Cupcake," he said.

Tank returned to the car and Ranger moved to the driver's seat. Tank threw Torrence into the back hatch. I was afraid to look at him, but was relieved to know that Tank hadn't killed him, for Tank's sake. "Okay, he's ready for the police." He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

He pressed his lips together. "I could have killed him, but I knew you wouldn't want me to do that." I hugged his arm and nodded, fighting back all of the emotion welling up inside me.

Torrence made some strange noises and I buried my face in Tank's arm. Then Torrence spoke up, "She s-seduced me. I didn't do anyth-thing."

Tank slowly turned around with a look of death on his face. "If you don't shut up, I'll make it so you can never speak again."

Torrence made a strange noise that sounded like a whimpering puppy and closed his mouth. Tank put his arm around me. "It's alright now, but just so you know, if we get out of this car, I'm cuffing you to me."

I didn't think it was prudent to argue with Tank, but I saw Ranger's smirk and Morelli eyeing him with amusement.

We dropped Torrence off at the police station and I gave my statement about the bomb. Then we headed to the hospital to have my ankle looked at and to have them check that the baby was safe. Luckily, my ankle was just sprained, so I was given an air cast to wear. The baby was happily sucking away on his thumb, so I was content.

I had started referring to the baby as a boy out of habit, but I still hadn't asked Tank the sex. This incident had brought me closer than ever to the baby, so when we got out to the car after I was checked out, I asked Tank, "What sex is the baby?"

"You really want to know?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

He smiled. "It's a girl."

_A girl._ Everyone smiled at me. "Congratulations, Cupcake," Joe said with a wide smile. "Really amazing."

Go figure. I've been pregnant this whole time, but they hadn't reacted to it once until the baby had some sort of identity … _men_.

"Did we miss our flight?" I asked.

Ranger shook his head. "No, Babe. Our flight is waiting for whenever we're ready."

"Okay, let's find my husband."

***

I was utterly exhausted by the time we reached Paris and climbed into our rental car. I'd had limited sleep over the past few days and, though we were eating when I needed, we didn't stop to sit down and enjoy food. Life was stressful and I don't handle stress well.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I'm ready to get my life back," I said. "Let's just drive down there and start going door to door."

"Impatient, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep, in a bed, for eight hours." I crossed my arms for emphasis. If I'm going to start doing the childish thing again, I need to do it right.

"Let's stay here tonight and get a move on in the morning," Morelli suggested. "She looks like she's ready to drop."

Ranger nodded. "I know a place."

Of course he did. Ricardo Carlos Mañoso knew everything. It was sickening. I scowled at him all the way to the house he pulled up to. He exited the car, went up to the door and spoke with a woman, then came back. "Okay, we're all set. Babe, choose who you stay with."

I looked from Ranger to Morelli to Tank. Ram and Hal, who had been following us in a second car, walked up. "Oh no, I'm not choosing. You guys have to flip for it." I got out of the car and stared them all down. "And whoever is staying with me has to wait outside the bathroom while I take a bath!"

Later, after my bath, I sat on a chair across the room from the bed, staring at the occupant. "I'll sleep in the chair."

The figure got up, walked across the room toward me, and tossed me over his shoulder, flopping me gently onto the bed. "Here's the thing. We're both tired. It's late. You need sleep and I need sleep. I have to watch you and I have to get some rest. So, get over it."

He started stripping down to his underwear and T-shirt. I stared, remembering the muscles, remembering the past. He looked at me, his eyes turning dark. "If you look at me like that, we won't make it through the night. I won't touch you if you keep your hands and your eyes to yourself."

I swallowed and looked up at his eyes. "Promise?"

He gave me a look and then slipped into the bed. "Come here."

**************

_Okay, I can't decide here. Reader's choice: who won the bet? The man with the most votes by tomorrow morning at 8 EDT wins._


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

_Poll Winner: Ranger (by two, I was surprised at how many wanted Morelli!)_

* * *

I woke up with Ranger's arms around me, feeling secure and refreshed. I was so happy I'd gotten to sleep that I felt like singing. Momentarily forgetting what year it was, I turned over and came face to face with his brown eyes that had darkened to pools of liquid dark chocolate. My breath hitched in my throat as desire spread through my gut.

His hands caressed my arms and up my neck. His lips lightly captured mine. Soft kisses flowed into demanding kisses. My blood caught fire, searing me in heat and passion. His arms came around me, one hand sliding down to cup my right buttock, the other pressing my chest to his.

"Babe," he said as he pulled my hips up against his and he was hard against me, pressing into my belly. My pregnant belly. The belly that I had gotten from my husband … who was missing.

Cold washed over me and I scrambled out of the bed with my hands to my lips, staring at him. "You said that you wouldn't do that."

"I said you had to keep your hands and your eyes to yourself. You did neither of those things and I'm an opportunist." He stood up and padded to the bathroom, and then stopped and looked at me. "It wasn't intentional, but you should remember this for future reference. I won't be able to stop next time."

I drew a shaky breath and ran a hand through my hair. "Point taken."

After Ranger went downstairs, I took a shower and looked in my suitcase for clothing. I dressed in a pair of blue jeans, white T-shirt, and Chris's blue cable knit sweater. I fixed my hair in my straightened style, added mascara and eye liner, red lipstick, and a swipe of a light silvery blue onto each eye lid. I finished my look with my cross trainers and a leather jacket. The necklace Chris had given me never came off since he'd given it to m.

I met everyone at the breakfast table and selected a cold French roll with butter and strawberry jam. My stomach was feeling strange this morning and I hoped it wasn't a bad omen for the day.

Ranger came up to me and touched the charm hanging on my chain, his hand precariously close to my breast. I held my breath. "What is this?"

"It's from Chris. He gave it to me at the airport when he dropped me off at my gate. It was an early anniversary gift." I felt tears behind my eyes and I took a bite of my roll.

He flipped it over and read the back. I saw a soft smile on his face. "Nice, Babe."

I nodded. "Do you still have my gift?"

"Yep. I'll give it to you when this is over so you can open it in front of Kirk … just as he wanted." He winked and went back to his croissant. I gulped down my roll and made a mental note to stay away from all sexy men who weren't my husband today. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but my sex hormones were on the prowl.

"Time to roll," Joe said bending down for a hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Let's find your guy, Cupcake." Another man I needed to stay away from. He was still sexy as hell and I was still a hormonal pregnant woman with a strong need for lots of wild gorilla sex … and I knew Morelli was good at wild gorilla sex.

I stared at both of them, overwhelmed by the love and affection they had for me, even if it was partly fueled by sexual desire. "You're not going to cry are you, Babe?" Ranger asked with a slightly pained expression.

I shook my head and then promptly burst into tears. "I can't help it, it's these damn hormones!"

Joe looked pained, Ranger shook his head. "Babe."

"I'm j-just s-so h-h-haaaappy you're h-helping mee-eee." I grabbed a napkin and dabbed at my eyes. Tank, Ram and Hal were staring at me awkwardly.

Joe tipped his head down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hunh. Cupcake, it's going to be a long day."

"Sh-shut up." I stalked out of the room and felt Tank at my side. My protector.

I stared at the breathtaking French countryside, musing at how it wasn't fair that I couldn't enjoy such a beautiful place. Chris and I had gone to Paris together and it had been wonderful. I missed him. I missed his smile and his laugh, his smell and kisses, his loving. Everything.

We decided to take a train to Cassis from Paris with a connection in Marseilles. I was again at my place next to Tank. Ranger and Morelli were across from us. Ram and Hal were on the other side.

"How long before we get there?" I asked. I was feeling antsy and tired.

"We should have left you in the US," Morelli said in a light tone.

"Who would have protected me from the big bad wolf, then?" I pointed to Tank. "If Ranger can't watch me this is the only person he trusts to keep me safe … well, maybe besides you."

"No, Morelli would be third on my list." He looked at Morelli. "No offense, but she knows your buttons."

"And she doesn't know Tank's?" Morelli asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_WHO_ are you two?" I stared at them with my mouth slightly open. "You're acting like bosom buddies…"

And it was hot. I liked Ranger and Morelli getting along … too much. My nipples were hard and I was annoyed. It wasn't a pleasant feeling when they were hard, it hurt! I reached up to press my hand against the soreness and saw two pairs of brown eyes turn black.

"You know what you two are?" I asked.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You're predators, waiting for any sign of weakness." I massaged my other breast and rolled my eyes. "You're just going to have to deal with it. They hurt today."

Ranger shook his head and looked away. "Babe, it's just not right to sit in front of a straight, healthy male and do that."

Morelli nodded. "It's pure evil."

"It's how we women get our own way," I said. "Now, start arguing!"

They just grinned at me and then at each other. _Men!_

I napped on the trip and woke when we made the connection at Marseilles. We boarded the second train without incident and it was only a short little jog over to Cassis. It was warm and I removed my jacket and my sweater. "I didn't think about what would happen when we headed south, but at least it's comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt. Thank God it's not summer."

Tank took my things and carried them for me. I looked around in search of a beverage and saw a refreshment vending machine. "Anyone have Euros? I'm dying of thirst."

Ranger handed me a bottle of water. "Okay, genie. For my second wish…"

"Can it," he said. "Let's get a hotel room we can use to set up. We're going to need a base of operations and a place for Stephanie's luggage."

"Was that a barb at my packing needs?" I asked, hands on hips.

"No, it was reality, Babe. You have a ton of stuff." He flashed me his two hundred watt smile.

I rolled my eyes.

We walked a couple of blocks to a hotel and Ranger went in and rented a room. Ram and Hal took the luggage in and we all stood on the sidewalk outside the hotel. "Okay, Stephanie, you stay here with Ram and Hal. This will go down faster if we don't have to worry about you."

"No way. I'm going to be there when my husband is found." Everyone was shaking their heads at me.

"Cupcake, this guy is just waiting for a chance to take a shot at you. We're so worried about you we're putting two guys on you. The least you could do is give us the peace of mind of staying hidden." He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Please. Just give us a chance to get him. I promise, we'll call them and have them bring you the minute we find him. This is it, Cupcake. He's here, I can feel it."

I was silent, contemplating. I nodded. "Okay, you're right. He is here. I feel it, too." My voice hitched up slightly. "But I want a call and I want to get there as fast as possible when he is found."

"Done," Ranger said. He looked at Ram and Hal and then at Tank. "Big guy, you know you're my right-hand man, but I think she won't do what she should unless you're there to persuade her. You seem to have the magic touch lately, so I'm going to leave you."

Tank nodded and looked relieved. "I was having visions of Steph zapping Hal with the stun gun."

"No fair, man. She played dirty," he said. Everyone chuckled.

"Man, that was the funniest damn thing I ever saw," Ram said with a laugh. "I couldn't even get out of my chair when she did that. All of us were up in the control room yelling at you not to give her that damn stun gun!" He slapped his knee with his hand.

Hal blushed and shook his head. "That was embarrassing."

"You learned your lesson, though," Ranger said all business. "Okay, let's do this."

We turned to break and I gasped. Standing just twenty feet away from us was Salazar. He was getting ready to cross a street and by some miracle he hadn't seen us. I grabbed Joe and pointed.

His eyes did the cold, dark death thing and Ranger turned. "Okay, Tank. Get her inside. We're going to follow him."

I started to argue and then Tank clapped a cuff onto my left wrist and the other one onto his right wrist. "Just in case," he said.

I felt heat flood my face. I was furious. "I _can't_ believe you did that!"

"It was either that or tie you to a chair. I thought his was more humane." He shrugged and led me into the hotel. People stared at the two of us cuffed together. We smiled and waved and headed to the room. I thought I heard a British woman say, "Tramp."

Tank was seated at the desk chair and I paced back and forth in front of him. I was worried about what would happen when they found Chris. I turned to Tank. "Call him."

"If I do that, we could give them away. We have to wait for his call." I continued pacing and Tank sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt for us to take a walk."

I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the door. He continued to let me lead him down the hallway and down the stairs, through the gawkers in the lobby, and out the front door, but then he stopped me. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way."

I nodded not even caring as long as the end result was the same. He grabbed his phone and sent a text message. A few moments later, he received a reply. "Okay, Ranger says to bring you."

"To Chris?" My heart jumped up into my throat.

"To meet him." I felt deflated. I loved Ranger, but he wasn't my husband which was an irony I couldn't explain to myself or anyone else at this point.

"Okay, I'll take anything at this point." Tank raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh come on! I want to see my husband, don't give me that "you're disloyal to Ranger" look! He didn't want to commit to me or share his life with me, remember?"

Tank was silent as he led me down this street and that street. When we'd gone a few blocks, he said, "Ranger loves you and probably will always love you, but he was afraid to bring you into his mess. Probably letting you go was the biggest sign of his love because, if he was selfish, he never would have let you go. He would have done what he wanted to do … and beg you to stay."

I looked at Tank in wonder. This guy was totally out of character to me this week. First, he confesses details of his past, very hurtful details. Then he told me how he felt when I undermined his authority as my bodyguard, and now he was telling me the deepest, innermost workings of Ranger's mind. Confusion!

"Maybe, Tank. Maybe I knew that. I could never explain to myself how I could be with Ranger one day and then realize that I loved Chris and decide to walk away to be with him literally the next day. Maybe in the beginning I didn't really love Chris the way I thought I did … but I don't know." I looked around at the people walking, at the view of the Mediterranean, and then back at Tank. "I wanted him to love me enough to include me, to not lie to me. I wanted honesty and sharing. I knew life with Ranger would never be that way. And then there was Chris himself."

"From the moment I met him, he was open with me. He shared his feelings. Somehow he got past the Morelli pain, through the Ranger confusion, and he settled himself inside my heart. When it came down to it, I couldn't _not_ stay with him." I looked at Tank, my feelings clairvoyant, "I just realized that he was the answer to all the messes in my life. He loved me and I loved him. I could move on and grow up with him. Do I love Morelli? Yes. Do I love Ranger? Yes. Can I live without them? Yes. I don't want to live without Chris in my life. This is how I know he is the one, _really_ the one, for me."

Tank nodded and then he smiled. "They both know that. If they didn't love you and want your complete happiness, we wouldn't be here."

"I know."

We rounded a corner and I saw police, fire rescue, and EMS service vehicles blocking the road ahead. Tank turned to me. "Okay, here's the thing…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

I cut my eyes to him sharply. "Don't tell me we came all this way and now you're going to reveal to me something is wrong."

He hesitated. "He's okay, it's just that there's a situation."

I pressed a hand to my heart. I could feel the Captain's pendant beneath my shirt, pressed over my heart beneath my hand. He was okay and he was going to _stay_ okay. "Okay, exactly what _type_ of situation? Is Salazar holding him hostage?"

"Not really…" Tank looked through the trucks and sent a nod. I looked up and saw Ranger coming toward me.

"Babe," he said when he came over. He looked wary. "Did you tell her?" He asked Tank.

"I started to…"

"NO! He's been working on it…"

We both spoke at the same time. Ranger stared at Tank and Tank blew out a breath. "Maybe you should just tell her. It would be better."

"_Some_one tell me!" I shouted.

Ranger pulled out a handcuff key and unlocked us. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in between two emergency vehicles. "Chris is fine right now. Salazar is on his way to jail."

I held back my joy, sensing a "but" was coming. "And?"

"He has a bomb strapped to his chest. There is a timer set and there are about five hours remaining. The trouble is that no one's seen this type of mechanism before and it's a really sticky situation." He was speaking softly to me, his hand massaging my shoulder. "I'll take you to him so you can see him."

"Why do I get the feeling you're telling me to get my final moments with him?" I asked, my voice panic-stricken.

"I think that you should just spend time with him. When they're ready to make a move on the bomb, you'll have to leave." He said quietly. His expression was grave and I knew that things weren't good. "Salazar is crazy. He wouldn't say a thing about the bomb citing that if Louisa couldn't have him, then he should be dead. He'd take the secret with him to the grave, I'm convinced."

My breath was coming in shallow gasps and I was starting to see black spots. Ranger's strong arms wrapped around me in a hug, "You have to pull it together. He's really worried about you and you both need to stay calm. When you go in there, you need to focus on him and not the situation."

I nodded. He was right. We hadn't seen each other in over a week, I'd been searching for him and he'd been worrying about me. The last thing we needed was to focus on this situation. We needed to focus on how much we loved each other. "Okay, take me in."

He led me through the front door of the house and my gaze immediately locked with Chris's. He was seated in a chair with about four men surrounding him looking at the contraption on his chest. I chose not to look at the contraption or the men. I just smiled at my Captain. He looked relieved to see me and smiled, albeit a tight smile. "Princess."

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, sinking to my knees in front of him. "Hey Captain." I smiled at him, so happy to see him, yet so pained at the situation he was in. "You're not supposed to actually _be_ like Kirk, you know."

He burst out laughing in spite of himself. "God, I love you, Princess."

"I love you."

The men looked at each other and one of them spoke. "Eef you want to keess heem, pleez do so now. We weel not stand in zee way of love, but we 'ave a zhob to do."

I smiled at them. "Trust me, I don't want to interfere with your job, but I do want to kiss my husband."

Chris leaned forward and gripped my shoulders. We didn't dare hug. He pressed his lips to mine in a fierce kiss full of love, desire, and fear. His hands gripped my neck and jaw, his thumbs caressed over my cheeks, wiping away the tears I couldn't stop.

"It's going to be fine, Princess. We just have to wait a bit." He kissed my forehead. "They'll figure it out.

I looked down at the bomb. It was so small. Hard to believe it was as dangerous as it was, but I knew that with jewelry and bombs, big things came in small packages. The encasement where the timer was housed looked familiar to me. I stared at it.

"So, no one knows what this is?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. "We 'aven't seen zees type of mechanism before."

"I have and I know who can solve it." I was smiling wide.

Every eye turned to look at me.

Ranger and Morelli walked over, hands on their hips. "It's uncanny how you do this," Morelli said. Ranger only shook his head.

"How you do what?" Chris asked his eyes looking between the three of us.

Ranger and Morelli just grinned. "We don't have time to explain now, but you'll probably need a beer when this is over, right?"

Chris nodded. "Sure, but not as much as I will need to be alone with my wife."

"Right," Ranger said. "So, Babe. Who do we need to call?"

"Sally Sweet."

Morelli shook his head. "I can't believe Sally's going to steal our save again." But he was smiling.

I tried Sheena's land line, but got her voicemail, so I called Sally's cell phone. "The Sweet man," he answered.

"Sally, it's Stephanie."

"Hey, I wondered how the search was going, dude."

"Hey to you, too, Sally. Listen, I want to send you a picture. Can you do a super hex puzzle from a cell phone picture or do you need to see it in person?" I asked, pacing.

"Uh, I could try, but it'd be faster in person," he said. "Why?"

"What's the fastest time it has taken you to solve one?"

"I don't know, about four hours?" I released my breath. That could be good. "But it was a super easy one. The hard ones take days."

"Oh my God." My face paled and I felt dizzy.

Joe slipped an arm around my waist to steady me. "You okay, Cupcake."

I nodded. "Okay, Sally. I'm going to send you a picture so you can work on it, but you have to get down here." I looked at Ranger. "Can you get him down here fast?"

Ranger nodded. "I can pull in a favor and probably get him here within a couple of hours."

"Do it," I said.

"Him?" Chris asked. "You know a guy named Sally."

"Wait til you see him," Ranger said with a smirk.

"Sally, someone's going to come get you, be ready. I'm sending the picture."

"I'm on tenterhooks," he said and disconnected. I shook my head. Sometimes he could be a bit … remote.

I took a picture with my phone, taking care to get several angles so Sally would have what he needed. "I'm concerned that this won't be good enough for him to see. These things are intricate. He said the hard ones … take a while to solve."

Chris leaned forward and looked into my eyes. "A while?"

I nodded and met his gaze. "The easy ones take four hours. The hard ones…" I gulped, "can take him days." I stood and shook my head. "I've watched him work these before. It gives me a headache after five minutes."

"I 'ave one of zee men researching zees super 'ex puzzle." The one I assumed was the commander said. "Eef zere ees a way to solve eet quickly, we weel do so."

I nodded and thanked him."He'll do it. Sally always comes through for me."

Chris nodded. "I'm going to have to get a rundown on all the characters you know, Princess."

The commander smiled. "Zees one eez a preencess?"

Chris looked intently into my eyes, never looked at the commander. "She's my Princess."

I smiled at him. "I love you, Captain."

"Oh! Captain Kirk, _oui_?" The commander asked. "I 'ave seen eet. You are very good."

Chris flicked him a glance and a smile. "Thanks."

The men closed in around him again and started easing some Kevlar between his chest and the bomb. The commander came over to me. "We put zees under zee bomb to 'opefully protect heem in case somezing goes wrong."

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong," I said absentmindedly. I sent the picture to Sally and got a call back a few moments later.

"This one looks complicated. What is it on? I've never seen one executed this way before, it's stellar." He sounded impressed. That didn't make me feel any better.

"It's on a bomb strapped to my husband's chest that is going to go off in…" I checked the timer, "four hours and forty two minutes."

"Fuckin' A," Sally said. "Shit! Okay, I'll work at it." I heard some commotion behind him. "Ugh, I think Ranger's man is here. I'll see you soon."

"Sally got the picture?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah." I pressed my lips together and looked at Chris.

He smiled at me. "So, what have you been up to this week?"

"Looking for you. Everywhere," I said, walking over behind him to stay out of the way of the bomb team. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head, laying my cheek against his hair and staying near him. "It was such a wild goose chase, but I'll tell you all about it when the bomb is defused."

"Okay." He reached up and caressed my face. "This is nice. We were short on crazy whacked out situations the last couple of years."

I smiled and held my throat in check. I wasn't going to cry. I still had to tell him about the baby, but I didn't want to do it here. "Yeah, I was turning into a bore. I needed an adventure to remind myself that I was used to having my life in danger on a weekly basis once upon a time."

"Was your life in danger when you were looking for me?" he asked.

"How about if we talk about it later?" I asked.

"How about if we talk about it now?" he asked.

"No, I want to keep things calm right now. I'm a mess and I just want to tell you everything later when we can both react how we need to react," I said quietly, kissing his head again.

He nodded. "You win this time, Princess."

"This time?" Morelli and Ranger asked in unison.

I could feel Chris smiling. "Sure. I win arguments, she wins arguments. It's what we do."

"You win arguments," Morelli said as if it was a concept he couldn't fathom.

"Yes. Mostly because I play dirty." Chris's voice held amusement. "I say please."

They both stared at him and Ranger said, "Actually, that's worked for me one or two times in the past."

"Works every time," Chris said. "She can't say no to please."

I sighed. "It's the Burg obligation. It's still in me even though I moved away. If my mother says please when she's asking me to saw off my arm, off it goes."

***

A couple of hours later, Sally strode through the door and he did not disappoint. He had on a blue leather mini skirt, a white leather bustier with a Union Jack on the back, red leather platform heels, and a black wig. He was in full makeup and stood there almost seven feet tall in all his hairy glory. I thought he looked wonderful.

"Hey, Sally."

"Shit, that was the coolest ride I have ever been on. Rock and roll." He made some sort of hand gesture and looked over at Chris. "Oh, hey, dude. Let me take a look at that thing."

Chris was looking at Sally as if he'd just stepped off an alien spaceship. I laughed and made introductions. "Chris, this is Sally Sweet. He's a friend of mine and is tight with Grandma Mazur."

"Grandma Mazur is totally stellar," Sally said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for Sally. He saved me from a mob of gangsters a few years ago," he and I grinned at each other, "with an Uzi."

Chris was staring and shaking his head. "Sometimes I forget the life you lead before we met."

"Steph was the ultimate," Sally said. "Oh, hey dudes." He nodded over at Ranger and Joe. "Okay, sorry to be a bummer, but I need to get looking at this thing. It's totally fucking up my brain."

Ranger got a look on his face that said he thought it was too late, but he wisely didn't say anything.

Sally looked at it and made to remove the cover and everyone shouted "NO!" at him. "Dudes, you have to remove the cover to get to the wires. They have to be moved."

"Okay, but everyone 'as to leave 'oo does not need to be een 'ere." The commander said. He began ushering me, Joe and Ranger out.

"No!" I said. "I want to stay!"

"Princess, I agree on this. Please, do this for me. I won't be able to let him do this if I think you could get hurt," he said. His eyes were on mine and his love was pouring out to me. He wanted me safe.

"I'll be able to work faster if I don't worry about you either, Steph," Sally said giving me a thumbs up. "This puzzle is stellarific."

I shook my head. Only Sally could make up such a weird word and make it make sense. "Fine. Don't blow up yourself or my husband."

"Don't worry. I have a gig later tonight. I don't want to mess up LaShaye's outfit." He looked at me, his eyes serious.

I ran over to hug him. "Thanks, Sally. You didn't have to do this."

"Hey, I didn't have anything else better to do. I was getting sick of British television," he said with a smile.

I looked at Chris and gave him a nervous smile. We kissed and got as close as we dared. "No dying today," I said. "I have plans for you later."

He smiled. "I love you, Princess."

"Always, Captain."

The waiting was worse than anything I'd ever experienced in my life. It was agonizing. I paced, I sat, I cried. No one could comfort me, I didn't want to eat or drink, I just wanted to see Chris walking out of the house.

Ranger tried to talk to me and Joe tried to talk to me. Tank came over and held out his arms. I walked into his hug and he held me close for a while. Time was dragging on. One hour slipped by and then two. My stress level went from high to out of this world.

I was pacing and wringing my hands with tears running down my face and Joe walked up. "Cupcake, you need to settle down."

"I can't. It's been two hours. How much time is left?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "Thirty five minutes or so."

I felt my blood pressure zing to an unprecedented level and felt a stabbing pain go through my abdomen. "Ow!" I doubled over.

Joe scooped me up into his arms and marched me over to the ambulance. Tank was at my side immediately. The pain was becoming worse. My breath was coming in gasps. The EMT's pulled a stretcher out and Joe laid me on it. Ranger came over. "What's going on?"

"She got really upset and started having abdominal pains." Joe looked worried. Ranger looked less calm than usual.

The EMT's were asking questions in French and we all stared at them. Tank began speaking to one of the EMT's in French and the man nodded. He said something back to Tank and he said, "Lie on your left side and draw your knees up to your chest. They're going to check you over and make sure things are okay."

I looked at him. "And to think, I didn't think you had much of a vocabulary at one point."

Tank smiled. "I like to keep a low profile."

"I guess that I can't expect anything less from a guy named Pierre," I said smiling.

Tank gave an annoyed look at Ranger. Ranger's hands went up. "Don't look at me. She learned it at the hospital when you broke your leg."

"Pierre?" Joe asked with a grin.

"Pierre" gave Joe a look that said he'd better call him Tank. Joe's hands went up in surrender.

The EMT put a blood pressure cuff on my arm, checked my heart rate and then asked Tank something. Tank leaned down. "He asked if you are feeling any better."

"Yes. The pain is gone." Tank spoke to the EMT and got a response.

"Okay, he says to continue to lie down and try to relax." His expression was grim as if he knew that was nearly impossible.

"How much time?" I asked Joe.

"Twenty five minutes," he said.

"Shit! Why are they still in there!" I felt my heart banging in my chest and another stab of pain in my side. The EMT said something to Tank and he relayed the message. "He said that if you don't calm down, they're going to have to sedate you. You seem to be very stressed."

"I _seem_ to be stressed?" I looked at Tank and the EMT as if they'd sprouted wings. "Ask him if his one true love has a bomb strapped to her chest!"

Tank stared at me and I sat up. "Ask him!"

Tank grabbed my upper arms and laid me down on the stretcher. "This is it, Stephanie. The moment when you can shut the fuck up or you can stress yourself out. I'll sedate you myself if you don't calm down. Sally still has some time. This isn't easy on anyone. No one here wants to see Chris get hurt."

It was the final straw. I broke down and curled up into a fetal ball on the stretcher. Tank still had a hand on my shoulder. He reached around to my back to massage my muscles, working out the tension. A hand rested on my calf. Joe's. Another hand rested on my thigh. Ranger's. I let out my anxiety and my fear, and cried until I was spent.

I laid there a while, wiping my face and cleaning myself up. We stayed that way for a few moments and then I looked at Morelli. "How much time now?"

He hesitated. "Don't worry, I'm too exhausted to get hyper."

"Two minutes." I nodded and took a few deep breaths.

I looked up at Tank and placed my hand on his arm. "I just want him out of there. I want him to walk out and tell me that everything is fine. Is it too much to ask?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: The characters, places and descriptions in this story recognizable as Janet Evanovich's are used solely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

"No. I don't think it is." Everyone backed away from me and I sat up. My eyes found my husband's. He was standing in front of me, bomb free and smiling.

"Captain?" I asked sitting up.

"Don't you know that the best directors leave the danger right up to the last second?" He came over to me and lifted me up into his arms. "Do you forgive me?"

Fresh tears spilled down my cheeks. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. I couldn't stop. If I could have crawled inside his skin to be closer to him, it wouldn't have been enough. "When did you get out? What happened?"

Sally walked up beside us. "Get a room, you two."

Chris set me on my feet and held me close, never looking away. "Not a bad idea."

I kissed him and broke away to hug Sally and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Sally. Thanks for putting your life at risk to save mine."

"Hey, dude. All in a day's work." He smiled and hugged me back. "I'd do it again. That was fun until it got down to, like, twenty seconds. I was getting a bit freaked about it."

I pulled back and gasped. I looked at Chris and he shrugged and nodded. "Actually, it was at twelve seconds when he clipped the wire. I'm still not sure I didn't shit my pants."

I was speechless. He'd been twelve seconds away from infinity. He came over and pulled me into his arms, circling an arm around my waist. The other hand was caressing my cheek. He pressed his forehead to mine and stared into my eyes. "I'm here. I'm safe. You're safe. Everything's okay now."

I nodded and smiled. "I know, but that was just a little closer than I would have liked."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me until I was breathless. When he pulled back, I was convinced that he really was okay. I smiled and snuggled against him, breathing in his scent. He kissed my temple and then released me.

Sally gave me another hug and left with Ranger's man. He had a flight to catch to get back to London. "Call me when you make it back to Trenton, girlfriend."

"I will, Sally. Knock 'em dead tonight!" I called. He waved and angled his lanky body into the little sports car. He flashed a peace sign and was gone.

Chris shook hands with Tank, Hal, and Ram, thanking each of them for watching out for my safety and for helping to find him. He looked at Ranger. "I knew she would ask you for help and I really appreciate it."

"No way I wouldn't, man." They did some complicated hand thing.

He clapped Joe on the back. "Thanks, man. You guys saved my life."

Joe looked at me and then back to Chris. "It was worth it. She deserves happiness … and that's with you."

Chris smiled and slid an arm around my waist. I looked up at Tank and walked over to him. I held up my arms and he scooped me up and held me against him. I felt like I was three years old and laughed.

He set me down and gave me a questioning glance. "Big Daddy, Tank," I said. "You make me feel like a kid."

He smiled and I crooked my finger at him. When he bent toward me, I kissed his cheek and whispered. "You're coming to see the baby, aren't you?"

He pulled back and looked at me and I saw his eyes get watery. "If you'd let me, I'd like that."

I smiled through my tears. "I'd like it very much. I'll call you."

I walked over to Morelli and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks, Joe. I knew we needed you. It means so much to me that you came."

He hugged me tightly to him and kissed my cheek. "Anytime, Cupcake."

I nodded and moved to Ranger. He gave me a smile and hugged me gently. "Take good care, Babe."

I kissed his cheek and whispered, "You know I will always love you, Ranger. Somewhere in my heart, there's a piece that belongs to you."

He squeezed me tighter and said, "Me, too, Babe. Call me if you _ever_ need anything. _Anything_." He kissed me on the cheek and motioned to the guys that they should go. He grinned and turned around, flipping me a little envelope containing the hotel room key. "You two keep the room. Your stuff is still in there."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. See you next time I'm in Trenton." They all waved and they were gone. The emergency vehicles were leaving. The police were packing up and I was with my Captain.

We were holding each other and kissing. Then he said, "What's this about a hotel room?"

I grinned. "Let me show you."

We walked back to the hotel our arms around each others' waists. Along the way, I told him everything about the search. I filled him in on Torrence, about calling his phone, meeting Salazar's neighbor, and coming to Cassis and seeing Salazar walking on the sidewalk.

He had some very angry moments, which was understandable, and thankfully none of the anger was directed at me. I had cried when I told him about Torrence and the woods. He'd hugged me close and told me that he was glad I was willing to do what it took to stay alive, but even happier that it hadn't come to that. His eyes had flashed to a steely ice during that conversation. I was happy to have him return to my loving, happy husband again.

I had a thought strike me when I was explaining how instrumental everyone was in finding him. "You know, they all deserve some compensation. But I'm not sure there's anything good enough for what they gave us."

He smiled at me and I caught the full force of his love in his gaze. "What are you thinking?"

"A press conference personally thanking Rangeman Security for their valiant efforts in tirelessly searching for, and finding, you. Also thanking the New Zealand and Cassis crews who helped. We could also mention a thank you to Sally for diffusing the bomb and maybe plug his band? We also need to write a letter of commendation for Joe to his Chief. He took time off to come look for you, but he's undercover a lot, so I don't think national attention would be wise." I grinned. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great and well-deserved." He kissed my temple.

My stomach growled and I gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but if you don't feed me, I won't have energy for the hotel room." I also still had something very special I wanted to share with him.

"What do you feel like eating?" he asked.

I looked around. "Um … French?"

He laughed and we walked into the nearest café on the street. I was starving and I ordered French onion soup, a slice of vegetable quiche, and some pan au chocolat for dessert. When the meal came, I dug into the pan au chocolat.

Chris grinned at me. "Starting with dessert?"

"I deserve it. Besides, I won't be able to eat all of this food, so I might as well start with the thing I really want to eat." I smiled.

He looked at my food. "You usually eat more than that."

"Well, my appetite is crazy right now," I said taking a bite and moaning at the flavor of the dark chocolate pieces baked into the bread. True to form, I made it through the bread and took a few bites of soup and I was full. I sat back, placing my hands over my stomach. "That was good."

He looked at the table. "You're kidding, right?" He was smiling. "Were you so stressed out that you stopped eating?"

"Why is everyone so amazed that my appetite is down?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, it's just that you usually have the beast…"

"The beast comes in waves these days. Shows its face, but only needs a little to sustain it," I said taking a sip of my water.

He narrowed an eye at me playfully. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Let's go to the hotel and I'll show you," I said.

***

Later, we were in bed wrapped in each others' arms and happy. I was absentmindedly caressing his back with my fingertips and he was holding me tight to him. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh. You made me forget," I said, pulling my head back so I could look at him.

"Sorry." He was smiling.

"I'm sorry I cried," I said quietly.

"Well, I have to admit, it's not great on the ego to have your wife cry when you're making love to her, but given the circumstances, I understand." He was teasing me. I had cried my eyes out, but it was good. Really, really good.

"Mmm, that was so nice. I might try it again sometime." I laughed.

"No." He grinned and nipped my shoulder lightly with his teeth.

"Did you notice anything different about me?" I asked.

He looked me over. "Nope, pure perfection. Well," he cuddled me close, "your breasts seem bigger than I remember them."

I sighed. "I don't know how you're going to feel about this," I started.

He tipped my chin up so he could kiss me. "Hey, what's wrong, Princess? You're starting to worry me."

"How do you feel about children?" I blurted out.

"Children?" He repeated, looking confused.

I nodded. "Yes, children. As in babies. We've never talked about them."

"Well," he said, lacing his fingers through mine. "I never really bothered to bug you about them much. I figured you would bring them up when you were ready."

I nodded again. "Okay. I'm bringing them up now. How do you feel about them now?"

He kissed me. "I'd like them someday."

"Okay," I said and I kissed him. "How about in about five months. Would you like a baby in about five months?"

He blew out a breath and raised his eyebrows. "Well, five months is a little soon, but … wait. Five months?" He looked at me like he was just seeing me for the first time. Then he looked down at my body again. "Five months?"

I nodded. "You see, when I was looking for you, I found out that I'm about sixteen, uh, now seventeen weeks pregnant. It's about four months … so we have somewhere around five months before the baby arrives."

"You're pregnant. And Torrence tried to blow you up and … oh my God, did you tell him about the baby?" he asked. He was getting very intense.

"He knew and he told me that he would kill the baby if I tried to get away. So, that's when I decided to try to turn him around." I was quiet. "Are you upset with me?"

"No! I just can't believe what you went through to find me. I knew you'd be upset when they announced the explosion and then when I saw the news that they were saying I was dead … oh my God, I was so worried about you." He kissed me for several moments. "You did all of that because you wanted me back."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

He pondered a moment. "No, I didn't think you wouldn't. I knew you'd get Ranger's help. Maybe some small insecure part of me worried that you'd remember how much you loved Ranger."

"Well, I do still love him, but it's different now. And he's not you," I explained. "I can live without Ranger. I don't want to live without you."

He hugged me tightly and kissed me. "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I lost my wedding band. It was in my jeans pocket and I must have pulled something out and it dropped. I looked everywhere for it, but…"

I slipped the ring off my thumb held it up in front of him before he realized what it was. "How did you find it?"

I smiled. "Woman's intuition?"

He held up his hand and I slid it on to his finger. Then he pulled me to him and kissed me. "What are we having, do you know?"

"It's a girl," I said with a smile.

He kissed me. "A little girl." I saw a sparkle in his eye only a little girl could bring. "Did you pick out a name?" he asked.

"No way. I haven't thought that far ahead. Besides, I wouldn't do that without you. Do you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"Hmm, can I get back to you on that? I want to look around." He smiled and his eyes crinkled.

"Can I open my anniversary gift now?" I asked, pointing to the package on the desk that Ranger had left.

He smiled. "Sure."

"I don't have yours here," I said.

"I think you just gave me the best gift ever." He leaned down and kissed my belly. The gesture brought tears to my eyes.

"Ugh, I'm such a water spout these days!" I said getting up and grabbing the package. I straddled his waist when I came back, grinning at him. I opened the box and pulled out a little glass figurine of a hamster. It looked just like Rex. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I looked at him. "A hamster?"

"You didn't want another pet, but I thought you wouldn't mind a reminder of Rex," he said softly. "Do you like it?"

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love it. We can put it in the baby's room. He can watch over her."

He gently took the figurine from my hand and set it on the bedside table and proceeded to prove his love to me again. Later, when we stirred, he looked at the time and said, "I suppose I should probably call J.J. and let him know I'm alive, don't you think?"

"Yeah, probably. That is, if you still want to be Captain Kirk." I laughed and he picked up his phone.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you, Captain."

***

"That's enough pictures," I said putting my hand in front of the camera.

Chris grabbed me and kissed me. "But look, it's so sweet!"

I laughed and looked down at the two sleeping forms on the couch. Big Daddy Tank had worn himself out playing with little Jessalynn.

He was on the couch with his head back and his mouth open. Jessalyn was propped up on his shoulder nuzzled up against his neck, her little fist gripping the corner of his mouth.

"I need to send this to Ranger," I said, grabbing my blackberry.

"That's mean, Princess."

"I can't help it, it's _so_ sweet!" I smiled down at them and aimed my phone. The picture snapped and was sent. "Okay, get her off him. She needs to go lay down."

Chris grabbed our daughter and held her up. Bright blue eyes opened and looked around at us. She was only a couple of months old, but so alert. Her soft brown hair curled down onto her forehead making a sweet little curlicue. Her cheeks were red and rosy and she looked up and gave us a gummy grin.

I looked at Chris. "You're so toast." He was gazing at her, mesmerized by everything she did.

"I know. I don't know how I'm going to handle the two of you. I think we need a boy to even out the score," he teased.

"We'll have a boy when you can squeeze him out. That is something I'm _not_ doing again," I said laughing.

He walked down the hall to the nursery. "Famous last words, Princess."

"Watch it, Captain. I know where you sleep," I called.

He returned a few moments later sans baby. I turned to him and smiled. "He was really happy, don't you think?"

"That we asked him to be her godfather? Yes. I think it was the right thing to do." He smiled. "Do you think he would come and be her bodyguard?"

I looked at him. "Yes, but I don't think it would be fair to ask that of him."

He kissed me. "You're right. We should wake him so he can go sleep in the guest bed. He won't be happy in the morning if he sleeps that way."

I nodded. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. I had a text from Ranger. It read: Tell him he is in the gym with me for two months when he gets back. We need to toughen up his image. Also, I have the picture posted on every floor in Rangeman. Hal and Ram send best wishes. Thanks for sending pics, Babe. She's a beauty like her mom.

Chris grinned. "That one is all yours."

"You think I'm in big trouble?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, trouble is your middle name, Princess."


End file.
